Dark Child
by henriette
Summary: Voldemort goes to the Potters to steal their child away from the light. He had a vision about this child, he shall raise him to become the Child of Darkness. Elfs, torture, discipline and power. Dark Slytherin Harry
1. Saved from the light

**Dark Child **

I don't own a thing, not Harry Potter or another character, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.

And why don't you join me in applause for my wonderful beta for this chapter Chibi Tenshi.

* * *

/People's thoughts/.

"People talking".

_**Voldemort's thoughts**_

**R&R **

* * *

__

**Chapter 1: Saved from the light.**

* * *

"Where's the boy?"

"No, please, not my child!"

Voldemort glared at the woman before him, stupid mudblood. He should just kill her. At least he wouldn't have to listen to her crying over her husband and child then. But there was no reason for her to cry for the child. He hadn't come here to kill him. He'd come here to take him, to steal him away from the Light. But he wasn't about to tell this pathetic woman that. He wouldn't give her the pleasure of knowing that her only child was to live a long life.

"Tell me where your son is and I'll give you a quick and not so painful death."

"No, I'll never tell you, y-y-you ugly monster!" He smiled, foul.

"Oh, very well, have it your way then".

* * *

**The living room, the Potter residence, Godric****'s Hollow**

* * *

Voldemort looked around. The lifeless bodies of the worst thorns in his side were pushed mercilessly into a corner of the pair's living room.

He stood still, listening. A soft cry. He smiled. _**Such a lovely sound**_ He walked up the stairs, seeking the sound of a scared, lonely baby boy.

He found him under an invisibility cloak, sobbing. The boy turned around, and green met red.

The child reached out for him, longing to be held.

Voldemort's cruel thin lips curled into a cold smile.

The boy stumbled into Voldemort's open arms. He didn't cry anymore; he didn't make a single sound. He just held on tight onto the man's robe, not willing to let go, because he felt safe with this man.

Voldemort looked at the child in his arms. Beautiful he was; strong and powerful. He would raise this child to be his own. He was his own in a way, and he would become the most powerful and dark child there was. He had powers that only Voldemort knew what to do with.

Voldemort had had a vision about this child, a dark angel came to him and told him about the dark child that would be born on the 31st of July, with intense, green, endless eyes and hair the colour of his heart. The dark angel told Voldemort that he had to get him, steal him away from the Light. They couldn't control him; they wouldn't understand him ergo, they would destroy his marvellous gift.

Voldemort could feel the dark powers that flowed of this boy. He had to start training him right away; had to teach him the ways of life, discipline and control over one's body.

"Malignitas Facies (Latin: Evil form majestic), that will be your name".

The child looked into his eyes and smiled.

* * *

**At the Pracepta****, location unknown**

* * *

"Master you're back!"

"Stating the obvious, Lucius?" Voldemort smiled that was the first joke he had made in at least five years. He could see that Lucius was just as surprised as he.

"I..forgive me my Lord, how stupid of me, I was just so worried".

Ah, a little lie like that couldn't turn his mood down. He was going to let Lucius slip away for it this time. He had much more important things to do.

"Nice, now get your ass out of the way, I have urgent tasks to take care of. And bring me the softest and warmest piece of fabric you can find".

Lucius bowed and glided out of his Lord's way. /Now why would he need a soft and warm piece of fabric/

* * *

**The throne room, Death Eater meeting room, the Pracepta**

* * *

Voldemort sat down in his throne, with the boy in his arms. He was still smiling at him, as if he knew that Voldemort would keep him safe and make him strong.

Lucius came in with a thick dark green silk rug and gave it to his Lord. He didn't see the child. Tom had thrown an invisibility spell on him. He didn't need to use a silencing charm, the child hadn't made a sound since he found him, which was very pleasant.

"Here, my Lord."

"Good, now leave me alone till I send for you, and tell the others that if any of them should disturb me, I won't show any mercy."

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort wrapped the rug around the boy and made a chair - which was a smaller replica of his own - by his right side, and placed the child in it.

"Sleep."

The child looked up at him, smiled and fell asleep.

Voldemort looked away from him and stared to write down his training program. He couldn't spoil him so this was the first and only time that he would get this good a treatment. He could keep the rug, and the chair Voldemort had made, it would change in size together with the boy and was forever his. He was to sit by his right side.

He would teach the boy discipline before power, and control over emotions and body before fun and pleasure. He would make him hard and cold, strong and faultless, powerful and wise. The boy's lessons should be combat: hand, sword and dagger, he would make his strong and fast. Magic: Dark arts, healing, wandless and bits of Light magic. He would learn to make potions, and to heal himself and others. Mind work: Reading others' thoughts, recognising lies. Languages: Latin, Bulgarian, French and Norwegian. How to survive alone, how to kill and how to create.

Tomorrow he would call for a meeting, and he would tell his followers his story, about the dark angel, the child and how he would train him to be his heir. He would make the boy the child of the Dark. The name was already in order, the dark angel had told him his name, Malignitas Facies (Latin: Evil form majestic). He would be invincible, he would be the darkness himself, and he would respect Voldemort as his father.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *


	2. We learn as we live

**Dark Child **

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, not Harry Potter or any other characters, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.

**And why don't you join me in applause for my wonderful beta for this chapter, Chibi Tenshi.**

(A/N: For those who don't know, Malignitas is Harry Potter).

* * *

"Everyone when they're speaking"

**R&R**

* * *

**Previously in Dark Child:**

He would teach the boy discipline before power, and control over emotions and body before fun and pleasure. He would make him hard and cold, strong and faultless, powerful and wise. The boy's lessons should be combat: hand, sword and dagger, he would make his strong and fast. Magic: Dark arts, healing, wandless and bits of Light magic. He would learn to make potions, and to heal himself and others. Mind work: Reading others' thoughts, recognising lies. Languages: Latin, Bulgarian, French and Norwegian. How to survive alone, how to kill and how to create.

Tomorrow he would call for a meeting, and he would tell his followers his story, about the dark angel, the child and how he would train him to be his heir. He would make the boy the child of the Dark. The name was already in order, the dark angel had told him his name, Malignitas Facies (Latin: Evil form majestic). He would be invincible, he would be the darkness himself, and he would respect Voldemort as his father.

* * *

**Chapter 2: We learn as we live.**

* * *

Seven years later.

Malignitas was sitting by his father at the dining table, an old oak table that could take 40 people. This was the table his father and his inner circle used when they dined together. Malignitas was now eight years old. His black hair cascaded down to his shoulders. Thick black hair brushed lightly against thin shoulders. His height was average, but his body shape was far from it. He had three hours worth of combat lessons with hand, sword and dagger every day. These had given him a body a bit out of place on an 8 year old; strong firm arms with noticeable biceps, a flat hard stomach, thin but strong shoulders and strong long legs. His father had said that he needed to build up his body because the stronger the body you have, the more power you can hold.

He had learnt to control his magic; his father had taught him himself. Voldemort was a great wizard and Malignitas' goal in life was to become twice as powerful. He was already 1/6 of the way there at the age of 6. He could do lots of things a wizard in his thirties would have difficulties doing. He just learned to Apparate, and summoned his food to himself he mastered at the age of 4. If he were to take the O.W.L's now, he would probably score 'O's for all of them. His father had given him a potion so he could get all the powers he would later in life possess. It was a very old and difficult potion, and it had taken his father half a year to finish it. It was hard at first for Malignitas to control all these powers since he was such a small child, but his father gave him another potion for that too. This potion helped by releasing his powers in stages and letting him adjust to the power surge more quickly, thus allowing him more control over them. Malignitas gained more and more of his powers everyday, and the training helped too.

His father's most faithful followers taught all his other lessons. Only his inner circle knew about Malignitas, as his father didn't want everybody to know about him. (Severus Snape is not in the circle, so he doesn't know about Malignitas) His father had told him he had great plans for him, plans that would be ruined if it became known that Malignitas existed.

Malignitas learned languages and other useful knowledge: magical history, runes, astronomy and strategy from Lucius Malfoy. Potions and healing from Lee Meanlock. Combat, he learned from George Terb, and sword and dagger lessons were taught by Mack Thalli. Magic, control over emotions, physical and mental discipline and mind control - Mind reading, lie detecting and meditation - were being taught by his father most of the time, but once in a while, when his duties forced him to miss a lesson, his father would order the most powerful of his inner circle followers to teach Malignitas.

His favourite lesson was sword training. Mack was a Shadow Dancer, and he wanted to instruct Malignitas in this too. Shadow Dancing was an ancient sword technique from the old Atlantic. It was called this because the warriors seem to move faster than the shadows. The only thing you could see when the technique was performed correctly was the light reflecting off the sword.

Mack often came to Voldemort to sing praises about the boy. He reported that Malignitas was very eager and a natural Swordsman. Mack was confident that Malignitas would become one of the best, if not the best, in this ancient sword technique one day. There are very few Shadow Dancers alive today; only Malignitas, Mack, and seven others knew the ancient technique.

Mack also taught Malignitas in an Egyptian war technique with daggers, and sometimes they used boa sticks (A/N: Hmm, have forgotten the proper name for these weapons, I use them when I'm training karate, but don't remember the name, they're really just plain bamboos sticks) as well. Mack hated to teach when the trainees didn't get it right away. He was not what you would call a patient Hufflepuff.

The other lessons went well. Malignitas was a good student after five years of discipline lessons with his father. His father was not your average goody-goody teacher, he didn't take no for an answer. Though he really had some difficulties with runes and Bulgarian - damn that language was hard to understand. Potion wasn't his favourite subject either; some of those ingredients really stank and it was just so boring, Malignitas hated waiting! Besides he had a lack of patience, which didn't go well with astronomy and strategy.

Malignitas summoned a piece of blueberry pie to himself by jerking his right forefinger towards himself in a lazy movement. He took a bit of the pie and swallowed it reluctant, it was a bit cold. So he put down his fork and knife and held his right hand over it with the palm down to heat it up. He concentrated on pouring power through his palm and held a finger on the pie so he could stop when he felt it was nice and warm. The most amazing thing was that he could feel the power flow down his arm and out of his palm. He had done this plenty of times before, but something went wrong this time. He was only supposed to heat it up a bit, but the whole pie caught fire after some seconds.

Malignitas started, unable to stop a small gasp of surprise from escaping.

Voldemort looked up from his lunch and glared. He hated to be disturbed while he ate.

"And what, pray tell, is the matter?" he drawled out.

"The whole pie caught fire." Malignitas explained and showed the plate with the ashes of the pie to his father.

"What did you do?" Voldemort examined the ashes.

"I just heated it up a bit."

"A bit? Well it surely looks like you failed your task".

"Well it wasn't like I intended for THIS to happen!" Malignitas groaned.

Voldemort's red eyes glowed.

"Don't address me with that tone."

Malignitas stepped back.

"Oh, I'm sorry father. You're right, I shouldn't have said that."

Voldemort stood up and grabbed his wand.

"I have to do this you know, it's for your own good. It will make you stronger, Crucio."

Malignitas managed to hold himself up; the pain was not as strong as the first few times he had been under the curse. After five years, he had built up immunity against it. Each time the pain became smaller. His father had said that he would probably be immune to both the Cruciatus and Imperius curses by 14. The curses were used in the body control lessons. They had also trained him to be immune to most potions, especially truth potions such as the Vertiserum. They hadn't tried the Killing Curse; they wouldn't risk his life over it. Besides, it wasn't so important for him to be immune to it, who would use it on him? Hopefully no one on the Dark side, though you couldn't be too sure about that, some on the dark side were backstabbing bastards. And the Light side wouldn't use such a Dark curse. And with his Physical training he had developed great reflexes and speed. He was very good at dodging spells and curses sent at him.

Malignitas grinded his teeth together; he didn't make a sound. He just stood there with his eyes closed and waited for his father to lift the curse.

"Very good Malignitas, you're getting better."

Voldemort lifted the curse after 3 minutes and placed his wand on the table.

Malignitas breathed slowly in and out, and opened his eyes.

"Come here Malignitas, light this candle. Put you hand over it with the palm down and concentrate on lighting it."

Malignitas came over and did as he was told. The candle his father had transfigured from a fork lit after two seconds, much to Malignitas' surprise.

"Wonderful!" Voldemort said, and Malignitas felt proud. If his father gave him such a compliment then he had done well. Malignitas watched as his father touched his mark and mumbled something under his breath. After a while, Lucius Malfoy stood before them. He bowed down and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe.

"My Lord, Master Malignitas."

"Lucius, I need some help from you."

"Of course my Lord. How can I please?"

"I need you to get me an elf. He must be powerful and dark, preferably one of my supporters. He shall instruct Malignitas in elemental magic."

Lucius eyes widened and fled to stare at Voldemort's.

He stood frozen to the ground.

"Elemental magic, my Lord?"

"It's none of your concern Lucius!"

"Of course not. Forgive me, my Lord."

Voldemort waited a while before continuing.

"Malignitas has the power of fire, I want him trained by a powerful elf who has the ability to teach elemental magic."

"Of course my Lord, right away, he will be here by the end of the week. Is there anything else you wanted from me?"

"No, that's all, and remember Lucius, you are to remain discreet in your inquiries. Malignitas is not known by any outside the inner circle and I intend to keep it that way."

"Yes, my Lord."

Lucius bowed to Voldemort and gave a little nod to Malignitas before he Apparated away. Malignitas stood and waited for his father to speak.

"Malignitas, eat up and go to your first lesson. I have business to attend to."

Voldemort left and Malignitas took a new piece of blueberry pie, starting towards his first lesson - potion and healing with Lee Meanlock.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *


	3. He will eat you alive

**Dark Child**

I don't own a thing, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.

(A/N: for those who don't know, Malignitas is Harry Potter)

**Let us have a BIG applause for my wonderful Beta Chibi Tenshi.**

* * *

/People's thoughts/

"People talking"

_**Malignitas' thoughts**_

**R&R **

* * *

**Previously in Dark Child:**

"Malignitas has the power of fire, I want him trained by a powerful elf who has the ability to teach elemental magic."

"Of course my Lord, right away, he will be here by the end of the week. Is there anything else you wanted from me?"

"No, that's all, and remember Lucius, you are to remain discreet in your inquiries. Malignitas is not known by any outside the inner circle and I intend to keep it that way."

"Yes, my Lord."

Lucius bowed to Voldemort and gave a little nod to Malignitas before he Apparated away. Malignitas stood and waited for his father to speak.

"Malignitas, eat up and go to your first lesson. I have business to attend to."

Voldemort left and Malignitas took a new piece of blueberry pie, starting towards his first lesson - potion and healing with Lee Meanlock.

* * *

**Chapter 3: He'll eat you alive.**

* * *

Malignitas opened his eyes.

_**5 am, great, I'll have time for a shower and bre**__**akfast before the first lesson.**_

He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. His bathroom, if you would call it that, contained a sink and a toilet. If he wanted to shower he could stand in the corner to the left of the sink, fill a bucket with water from the sink, which was always ice cold, and pour it over himself.

He didn't mind the cold water really. He liked it, it was normal for him. It refreshed him on early mornings. Besides, you don't miss what you've never experienced. Voldemort, his father, had kept his promise to himself about not spoiling Malignitas. When he asked his father if he could have some warm water in the winter his father had answered him: "Malignitas everything I do is for your own good. The cold water helps you, if you were to get stuck somewhere really cold or fall through ice water, this experience will help you".

The only possessions Malignitas owned were the rug he got when he first came here (it was the only thing that kept him warm on the cold winter nights), his throne chair on the right side of his father's and his clothes. He had lots of great clothes. His father wouldn't allow his son to be seen in servants' clothing. Malignitas had training clothes for unarmed, sword and dagger combat, Potion clothes, elfin clothes for his element training, everyday clothes and evening clothes he used when he met the inner circle members.

Most of his clothes were black or dark green, with silver or golden edges. His training clothes were of leather and light cotton-like fabric; all black. His sword and daggers were also black with sliver initials (M.F.) and décor (Snakes and dark runes). His Potion clothes were made of the strongest fabric on the planet and were good protection against dangerous potions; they were black or green, with golden edges, elegant and not overdone. His elfin clothes were made from a feather light fabric, which only existed in the elfin world; they were black, many types of green, white and golden. His everyday clothes were plain black cotton or leather, with silver or golden edges and décor (dark runes). He had evening clothes in many different colours and styles; he had a long, elegant blood red dress robe with black edges tailored in a Chinese fashion. A dark almost black robe with snow white fur from a Siberian Tiger over the shoulders and a forest green dress robe, which made his green eyes even more intense, with golden edges and décor of a hunting black panther sneaking over his back. He had at least 20 different evening outfits, 10 everyday, 5 combat training, 5 potion and 5 elfin. Malignitas loved his wardrobe.

The now fully dressed boy stood over his bed. He had sword combat for his first lesson. He easily lifted the beautiful 8 pound, dwarf-made sword. He wore training clothes, black leather boots with silver clips shaped like the rune of darkness. He wore light cotton pants tucked into the boots, and a long sleeved sweater with a high neck, both black. Around his neck hung a beautiful pendant of a dark angel with long black powerful wings. It was a portkey, given to him by his father on his eighth birthday, but where it was keyed to was not disclosed to him. His father had told him to always wear it, so he obeyed. He had two double-sided knives in each boot, a dagger strapped to each thigh with leather, and a sword in his belt. His wand - although he didn't need it in this lesson - was hidden in a secret pocket in his sleeve and all of his supplies he needed in the other lessons were put in a leather bag he usually carried around. His now shoulder-long hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and tied with a black leather band.

Malignitas went through the door and was at once hit by the Cruciatus curse. This happened every time he went in or out of his room. Malignitas ground his teeth together and shook the curse off by willing his body to ignore the pain and go on. He only felt slight pain now, like when an angry girl slaps you in the face. At the age of 11 he was nearly immune to the nasty curse. But he had three more years to become immune to the Cruciatus curse. The Imperius curse didn't work on him anymore. He had managed immunity to it last year. He himself could use the Cruciatus curse on 10 people at the same time. A normal Death Eater could only have two or three humans under it at a time. His father was, of course, telling him that he expected him to manage to holding 15 people under the Cruciatus before he was 14.

His father always wanted him to be at his best before he was 14. Malignitas wondered why exactly 14, but he suspected his father had something planed for him when he turned 14 and Malignitas wasn't about to let his father down. He wanted to be better than any other 14-year-old who ever walked on this pathetic planet.

Malignitas walked down to the dining hall which was, as usual, deserted; not even a spider lurked in the shadows. Voldemort was out. Malignitas hadn't seen him for three days. But his father's snake, Nagini, often kept him company. His father had been delighted when he found out that Malignitas was a Parselmouth like himself, a rare and powerful gift.

Malignitas sat down in his chair and said with a loud severe voice, "Mole!"

A little house elf popped out from nowhere and fell to the floor in a sweeping bow at Malignitas' feet.

"Young Master?"

Malignitas' green eyes glowed and narrowed in such a way that a snake would be green with envy.

"Did I give you permission to talk Mole?"

The house elf's eyes went wide with terror. He really didn't like Malignitas, the young master was so utterly and unnaturally cruel, even worse than his older master. Oh no, he would probably be hit with that all bone crushing curse like the time before.

"Answer me!"

"No, I...I...I is s.s.so sorry master. It will never happen again. Mole is so sorry, very sorry. Forgive Mole, he didn't mean it good master!"

"Be quiet."

Mole stopped mumbling.

"Mole, I want you to make me breakfast. I want chicken, rice with Soy sauce and ice cold water. And be quick about it or I'll lose my good mood. Now be gone."

Mole hurried away, but stopped when he heard his young master's voice.

"And Mole, the food had better be delicious and WARM, or you will wish you were dead after I'm finished with you, you disgusting creature!"

The short house elf squeaked before he disappeared with a small crack .

* * *

**First lesson: Sword combat with Mack Thalli. The first floor, the Pracepta**

* * *

Left, right, right, forward, left, down, left, back, right, jump.

Malignitas was training for sword combat. Mack had taught him a new technique and Malignitas had been training on it for three hours.

"Good, Malignitas. You've almost gotten it. One more day and it will be like second nature to you."

Malignitas nodded, put his sword in his belt and bid Mack goodbye.

Malignitas walked out of the door and to his next lesson, elemental magic.

Mack stood back and followed him with his eyes.

/Boy, that kid is tough. It took me a week to learn that technique, and I'm considered the best there is. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side/.

* * *

**Second lesson: Elemental magic with Lorey (Lorh-e-ei) Naicaac (Ney-kah-akh).****The second floor, the****Pracepta**

* * *

"Good, Malignitas. Now try to put up a wall of fire around yourself as a shield, but don't let it burn you."

Lorey looked severely at his student. Malignitas was excellent, but he wasn't an elf, and he had to learn to be elf-like to control his powers. Lorey had been teaching Malignitas the elfish language, as well as their way to move, jump, sneak around unseen, and they had work on improving Malignitas' hearing and sight through elfish potions and spells. The only un- elfish thing about Malignitas now after five years of training was his ears and his way of thinking.

Elves in general were friendly people, and loved everything on the planet, (Lorey was different though, he had his personal reasons to be the way he was). Malignitas was no such person. What Lorey found very odd was Malignitas' eyes. Elfin eyes were often unnaturally bright and had rare colourings. Malignitas had eyes just like that; Elfish eyes.

Malignitas succeeded in making a strong shield of fire around himself, and it didn't burn him.

"Excellent, Malignitas. You're really starting to get all you powers under control. Very good. I'm proud of you, a non-elf shouldn't have managed that so well. Are you sure you don't have any elfin blood in you?"

"I wouldn't know. You'd have to ask my father."

"Okay then, we're finished. You can go a bit early today since you did so well."

Malignitas nodded, grabbed his robe and bid Lorey goodbye.

* * *

**In front of the ****Elemental magic ****classroom, the second floor, the ****Pracepta**

* * *

He walked out of the door and to his next lesson: curses with Lucius, since his father was out.

Malignitas walked down the hall to the room where his next lesson would be held and out of the corner of his eye he spotted Mole.

Mole was standing with his back to Malignitas and didn't see him coming. Five years with Lorey's teaching had taught him to walk silently; not even a wolf would have heard him coming. He walked up behind Mole's back and shouted as loud as he could manage.

"MOLE!"

The house elf jumped five feet into the air and fainted when he saw Malignitas' tremendous grin. Malignitas smirked and shook his head amused and walked on.

_**Pathetic.**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *


	4. We’ve come to fear the sound of your dru

**Dark Child**

I don't own a thing, not Harry Potter or any other characters, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.

(A/N: for those who don't know, Malignitas is Harry Potter)

**Let us have a BIG applause for my wonderful beta Chibi Tenshi.**

* * *

/Peoples thoughts/.

"People talking".

_**Malignitas' thoughts**_

_**Voldemort's thoughts**_

¨¨¨¨Written on paper¨¨¨¨

**R&R **

* * *

**Previously in Dark Child:**

Mole was standing with his back to Malignitas and didn't see him coming. Five years with Lorey's teaching had taught him to walk silently; not even a wolf would have heard him coming. He walked up behind Mole's back and shouted as loud as he could manage.

"MOLE!"

The house elf jumped five feet into the air and fainted when he saw Malignitas' tremendous grin. Malignitas smirked and shook his head amused and walked on.

_**Pathetic.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: We've come to fear the sound off your drum.**

* * *

Malignitas woke up, the clock showed 6 am.

_**Oh holy shit!**_

_**Oh no. Today is my 14th birthday. This can't be good. I bet I'll have to go through a lot of nasty tests today.**_

_**What was it my father wanted me to master when this day finally showed up? Let me see:**_

_**To be a competent Shadowdancer; to master all matter of Elvish elemental magic as well as language, movement, vision and hearing; master the daggers, unarmed combat and archery; speak Norwegian, Latin, Bulgarian and French fluently; be proficient in most of the nasty hexes, jinxes, spells and curses; manage to transform practically anything into whatever I desire; be knowledgeable in everything included in Potion making and healing; be a first class mind reader, recognising lies and telepath; have total control over my mind and body, which means I should be able to control my dreams - when I would have visions - ignore pain, and be able to penetrate another's mind and play around with them. I am also expected to be immune to the imperious curse.**_

_**Well, well a nice little list! Shit...I'm doomed!**_

The birthday boy stood up and a note popped up in front of him in midair.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Malignitas there will be no lessons today. Put on the new clothes you will find in the bathroom and come down to the throne room.

PS: Bring your sword, daggers, bow and arrow, Boa-sticks and wand with you.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_**Here we go**_

Malignitas burned the note to ashes by a wave with his right hand and went to the bathroom.

There he found an immaculate white dress robe whose hem swept the floor. Over the shoulders was a blazing black fur which was attached to the shoulders of the robe by two golden Cobra snake heads. The edges were gold and green flames which licked theirs way up the robe, and the fastenings were shaped like golden snakes whose heads twisted together into a lock. The lining was dark green silk while under the robe he was required to wear black silk pants with green and golden flames running up his right leg and a tight black short sleeved shirt with a shining green snarling snake that filled up the back. And last, but not least, a pair of shining black leather boots.

_**Wow! This can't be good. He wouldn't have given me all of this if he d**__**idn't want something in return.**_

Malignitas changed quickly and placed his weapons in their usual places; bow and quiver of arrows across his back, the sword at the belt, knives tucked in the boots, daggers strapped to his thighs, Boa-sticks shrunken and placed in his pants pockets and wand in the secret sleeve pocket.

He took a mirror and looked at himself. "You look very handsome master Malignitas," said the mirror.

"Yes of course."

Malignitas laughed to himself and went through the door. He was so amused with himself that he didn't even notice that the curio curse hit him with twice as much power as usual.

On his way down to the throne room Malignitas came across a poor house-elf which he jinxed senseless before he let him faint.

_**They rea**__**lly should have learned by now.**_

When the birthday boy came into the throne room he walked right into an inner circle Death Eater meeting.

They all stopped talking and turned to look at Malignitas. He was an impressive image. Malignitas ignored them and searched over their heads for his fathers red eyes. They four eyes locked together and his father motioned for him to come forward and sit down.

As Malignitas walked towards his father, the crowed of Death Eaters parted to let him through. They bowed and whispered "Master Malignitas," as he past them.

"Father."

Malignitas knelt down on his left knee, kissed his father's right hand and stood up. Voldemort nodded and gestured with his hand for Malignitas to sit down in his own throne.

Malignitas sat down and looked upon the followers before him. Since this was the inner circle they weren't wearing their masks and they were all dressed in elegant black robes with silver edges.

His father spoke to get their attention.

"Malignitas, I trust you know why you're here?"

"Yes father."

"Very well. Malignitas I want to see all you've learned in these past 13 years and thereby decide if you're ready."

"Ready for what father?"

His father laughed.

"No, no, that will be said later. If I find you worthy that is."

Malignitas nodded, he would sooner or later find out what he meant.

"First the easy stuff; mind reading, recognising lies and telepathy."

_**Easy my ass**_.

_**Malignitas, I heard that!**_

Malignitas' eyes widened and he looked at his father with horror while Voldemort, on the other hand, just laughed.

"Very good Malignitas, you've mastered the telepathy...though I forbid you to use those words again."

"Yes, of course not father. I hadn't realized you would hear me, but that's no reason for me to say it anyway. Sorry."

"Alright, let us try mind reading. Lucius think of a colour, Mack think of a number and Lorey think of a curse. Malignitas, tell me what they are thinking".

/Silver/ Thought Lucius.

/13/ Thought Mack.

/Slientcio/ Thought Lorey.

"Silver, 13 and Silentcio," Answered Malignitas.

"Is this correct?" Voldemort asked the three. They nodded.

"Good Malignitas. Now, recognising lies. Lucius do you colour your hair?"

Voldemort asked while trying to keep a straight face, though it was easier said than done. No man could hold his face straight when they saw Lucius' expression.

"Absolutely not!" Lucius nearly yelled at his master.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and Lucius winch under the glare.

"Lucius, don't raise your voice to me or to Malignitas".

Lucius really wished he could take his words back.

"My apologizes, my Lord. Master Malignitas."

"Good. Now Malignitas, did he lie?"

Malignitas looked at Lucius and answered plainly "No."

His father nodded his head. "Right you are. The Malfoy's are all naturally blonde. Perhaps that was too easy. Tell me George, have you ever cheated on your wife?"

George eyes popped out of his head /Oh holy shit, oh holy shit! He knows! How could he possible know/

"No, my Lord."

Voldemort grinned, he already knew the answer. George should thank his lucky stars that his wife wasn't in the inner circle. George was not a faithful husband, by any means.

"Malignitas?" Voldemort looked at Malignitas who looked perfectly calm.

"He lied."

"George is this true?"

"Yes, me Lord," George said with his head bowed.

Malignitas saw with amusement that Mack gave George a guilty look. _**Interesting, can we say blackmail!?**_

"Good Malignitas. Now let us try your immunity to the Crucio and Imperius curses. Come on; make a ring with Malignitas in the middle. Everyone at the same time - the Crucio curse when I tell you."

The Death Eaters made a circle, facing inwards with wands out, Malignitas in the centre. Without inquiring their lord they pointed their wand at a 14 year old boy, ready to hold him under the unforgivable pain curse.

Voldemort sat on his throne and watched them. "On my mark. One. Two. THREE!"

A dozen Crucio curses shot towards the centre of the human ring. Malignitas took a deep breath and willed himself to stay calm. One or two curses were nothing, but this hurt like nothing else! He REALLY needed to concentrate now.

Malignitas tried hard to convince his brain that his body wasn't in pain that this was all unreal, his body wasn't hurt. Malignitas was excellent in mind controlling, but this was not an easy task.

He didn't know how long it lasted, minutes, seconds, hours? He opened his eyes slowly, and tried to breathe calmly when he felt the pressure of the curses back off.

This wasn't how he would use this immunity in a normal battle. Normally he would fight off the curse and cast other curses at his opponent before he or she could figure out that he was immune to it. But not today, this was his fathers followers, he wasn't about to curse them, it was enough to show them that he could be under the curse without loosing his mind.

You could easily see that his father's followers were impressed. With or without their masks on, their eyes shone with respect.

Malignitas turned towards his father who had joined the Death Eaters casting curses when he had seen how little Malignitas reacted.

"Good Malignitas, you can proudly call yourself immune to the Crucio curse. Now let's try the Imperius curse. Imperius."

The boy who was going through all he had been learning the past 13 years all in one day, had little time to prepare for the blow.

A lovely feeling of peace and happiness flowed through his body. But he knew that this was false happiness and fought it out of his body and mind.

"Go to the left." His father told him and Malignitas tried not to smile as he went to the right.

Voldemort looked sharply at the boy in front of him.

"Jump."

Malignitas stood still for a minute then sat down on the floor, smiling slightly.

"Good. You will successfully frustrate your opponent with that act, and it will give you plenty of time to curse him."

Malignitas stood up and waited for information on what to do next.

"Let us go on to the duelling. First you will duel Mack with sword, daggers and Boa-sticks, then demonstrate the Shadow dance to us. Afterwards you and George will have a hand to hand combat. And I also want to see how you do with your bow and elemental magic. After we're finished with that, you and I will have a ruthless duel with wands."

Malignitas nodded and signalled for Mack to come forwards, then they both drew their swords and began.

* * *

**The throne room, Death Eater meeting room, The ****Pracepta**

* * *

Malignitas was exhausted, but happy with himself. He had won against Mack and George after a 15 minute battle with each weapon and came out of it with nearly no injury.

However, he gave Mack a nice gash from his left ear down to his neck, and George received a black eye and three broken ribs from a couple well placed high kicks.

He had made Lorey proud with perfect control when it came to his elemental magic and archery.

The wand duelling with his father, however, was what stole his energy. _**God, he's powerful!**_ But he actually won in the end. Well, no, he hadn't actually won; but the battle had been unfinished and he felt like he won.

It had been a long duel. When his father had said it would be ruthless, he hadn't been kidding. His father had changed into his animagus form at the very beginning of the fight. It took Malignitas by surprise when a big diamond snake charged at him. But he had some tricks up his sleeves as well. Since he wasn't an animagus (Which he really wished he was at that moment) he decided to use some of his fire magic. The human dueller appeared behind the snake and shot a fireball the size of a thanksgiving turkey at the snake. It hit the target in the back and his father was forced to change back to his human form from the pain.

The fight went on in nearly 40 minutes, but Voldemort started to realize that this was one fight he had little chance to win. He was NOT about to lose against a 14 year old boy in front of his inner circle, though.

"Malignitas, you have done well. We quit here. I've seen enough."

Father and son bowed and sat down in their thrones. They both looked calm on the outside, but in reality they where exhausted.

The followers waited quietly for their masters to speak. They were all very impressed by the show they had witnessed, though they of course tried to hide it. A cruel and bad-ass Death Eater wasn't suppose to jump around excitedly.

After several minutes of absolutely quiet, Voldemort turned to his son with an expressionless face.

"Malignitas Facies you have done well. I had high expectations for you and you surpassed them all. I know now that you are ready."

Malignitas looked at his father in wonder.

"Ready for what father? What have you planned for me?"

"You have been very good these past years, and I wish to repay you for your work. I had planned from the beginning that when you reached the age of 14, and if you passed my test, I would send you of to Hogwarts. It's a school for magical children from the ages of 11 to 17.

You will go there to learn and to watch how my subjects behave. You will also learn what a basic wizard needs to know and do some small jobs for me. If you succeed after my standards I will make you my Socius Imperii; my second hand."

Malignitas blinked several times, slightly shocked by the news. He was going to live at this magical school with other children? He wasn't quite sure if he liked that. He had always favoured privacy. But on the other hand, it could be interesting and he longed to be his fathers Socius Imperii. He would do it.

Voldemort looked at his son's eyes while he thought, but he couldn't decipher what Malignitas was thinking because his face and eyes were emotionless, just like Voldemort had taught him. He got his answer from Malignitas with a nod and sparking eyes.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *


	5. Knowledge is power

**Dark Child**

I don't own a thing, not Harry Potter or any other characters, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.

(A/N: for those who don't know, Malignitas is Harry Potter)

**Let us have a BIG applause for my wonderful Beta Leenix.**

* * *

"People talking".

¨¨¨¨Written on paper¨¨¨¨.

_**Malignitas' thoughts**_

_Dumbledore's thoughts_

**R&R **

* * *

**Previously in Dark Child:**

Malignitas blinked several times, slightly shocked by the news. He was going to live at this magical school with other children? He wasn't quite sure if he liked that. He had always favoured privacy. But on the other hand, it could be interesting and he longed to be his fathers Socius Imperii. He would do it.

Voldemort looked at his son's eyes while he thought, but he couldn't decipher what Malignitas was thinking because his face and eyes were emotionless, just like Voldemort had taught him. He got his answer from Malignitas with a nod and sparking eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Knowledge is power.**

* * *

Malignitas woke the next morning excited, today he would get the details of his task. It would be a private meeting between him and his father in the master chamber. Malignitas always liked that chamber, it was always comfortable and warm, so unlike the Dark Lord himself. Yes, Malignitas knew that his father was a Dark Lord; his fathers Death Eaters often called him the Dark Master. Malignitas didn't mind that Voldemort went around torturing other people; you have to do what you have to do. Besides many of the useless bastards he tortured didn't deserve to live, wouldn't want them going around reproducing. Somebody had to rule and teach the lesser people some discipline and his father was an excellent teacher. Malignitas knew that everybody was afraid of Voldemort which he thought was wise of them, his father was NOT somebody to mess with. He wanted to take over the title when Voldemort was gone. As for now he was happy with his place, and if he succeeded with what father wanted him to do at Hogwarts, then he would become the Dark Lords second hand, a nice title it was indeed!

"Socius imperii" Malignitas whispered to himself. The word tasted lovely on his tongue.

Yes, he would do all he could to please his father.

"Socius imperii".

Malignitas stood in front of the chamber door and knocked three times.

_Knock knock knock._ Not hard nor weak, determined, but respectful. He waited.

"Enter". His father's harsh voice came from within the chamber.

Malignitas walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"Malignitas".

"Father".

"...".

Voldemort sat and stroked Nagini while watching Malignitas with red eyes.

Malignitas felt suddenly very uncomfortable under the stare.

"Eh...you asked me to come down here yesterday, you were supposed to enlighten me about Hogwarts".

Voldemort told him to sit down in a chair he hadn't noticed before and started to speak.

"I don't want to be interrupted, so keep your questions for later".

Malignitas tilted his head to show he understood.

"The magical boarding school of Hogwarts was my old school. All magically children living in Britain get a letter from the school when they turn 11 years of age. You didn't of course get one because nobody knows you exist.

There are four houses you are sorted into the day you arrive. They are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I expect you to be in the one house that is good enough, Slytherin. I was a Slytherin and am the Slytherin heir, Salazar Slytherin's blood runs in my veins.

Nevertheless, that will not be a problem I have faith in you. You will become a great Slytherin, the best one.

I'm sending you to Hogwarts under a false name. You are to be known as Malignitas F. Tudor, son of William Tudor whose wife Marie Niel died while giving birth to you. You have lived in Norway the past 6 years of your life, but you and your family are originally from Britain. You have spent 3 years at the Hillmore School of Magic. It's a secret private school up in the mountains of Bergen in western Norway. Since it's a secret school, you won't be expected to answer any questions they may ask about it.

Speak as little as possible about you parents, and never give away any hints that you are in contact with the Death Eaters or me. You do know who the Dark Lord is, but you are neutral when it comes to the subject.

I don't care how you act at the school, but don't let them get suspicious about you. There are Death Eater children at the school and the staff knows, but there is little they can do about it. Most of them are Slytherins so you will have good company. However, they are not to know about you. Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son, starts his 4th year this year. He's in Slytherin and Lucius shall tell him that you are going to come. He will be told that you come from a rich and powerful family, and that you father is close to me. He will respect you and will not tell anyone about the information he knows. He's a smart boy and knows that it will do him well not to disobey his father's orders.

I want you to befriend him and bid him good day when you see him. Don't worry you will know who he is when you see him. He's a walking mirror of his father, very loyal and wise.

The most important thing you must be aware of is the old fool Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore is the muggle loving headmaster of the school. He can be extremely annoying and manipulating, but with your training, I will think he will have a hard time getting to you. That doesn't mean you can go around without watching your back.

Dumbledore is my enemy; he is leader of the light side, the side that kills my loyal followers. He's both powerful and popular, I admit that, so he's a threat to me and therefore I want him gone. He and his blasted birds, they are the only ones who foolhardily challenge me, and they will pay the price.

Your mission when you enter Hogwarts is to get information, information about anything you think would interest me, such things as what Dumbledore and his beloved birds talk about. His birds, the order of Phoenix are a group of people who fight by Dumbledore's side against the dark, against me. I lay low now because I need to know more about them, they aren't to be underestimated. If I let them, they might very well lessen my power and army. So I will wait, patience is a blessed gift.

Dumbledore birds are a secret order, not even the pathetic fools who call themselves the Ministry know about them. The minister thinks all is so perfect and peaceful, he's so ignorant he doesn't even see my spies and followers at his precious Ministry of Magic.

Now I know for a fact that most of the teachers at Hogwarts are Phoenixes. Therefore, I want you to spy on them, and if it's possible, even get into one of their meetings.

You are of course to look out for young followers and keep an eye on the students that are completely loyal to the light. I'll keep you updated on things I want you to do for me so don't worry, I won't let you get bored.

The train leaves for Hogwarts from Kings Cross station on September the first. You won't take the train with the others, there are too many ministry guards there. They stop and question anybody looking suspicions, and I trust you don't want to wear a red robe to look less dark. They will surely stop you Malignitas, because you don't look especially innocent with your taste in clothes, and you look a lot like me, and as you know, many ministry guards know what I look like. But if you take a portkey to the gates of Hogwarts, no one will bother you. I have of course already arrange everything and the headmaster has agreed to let you use a portkey, though he thinks there are other reasons for you to use it. He will await you, so go to him when you arrive. He's an old and tall man with long white hair and beard, and the most horrible tasted in clothes. Yes truly dreadful, and those twinkling eyes of his, curse that man.

This is a letter you're going to give to him when you meet him. But don't look at it!"

Malignitas had listened to his father the whole time with keen ears and was now trying to remember it all, but it was a huge amount of information to remember all at once.

_**Okay, eh 4 houses, Slytherin, secret Order of Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Norway 6 years, Malignitas F. Tudor, father William Tudor, mother Marie Niel died by giving birth to me, secret school in Bergen, Hillmore School of Magic 3 years, neutral in the war, Death Eater children, get information, look for followers, no train, 1 September, portkey, letter**_.

"Father, how many days to the 1st of September?"

Voldemort smiled.

"I can't tell you that, it will spoil the fun. Anything you touch can be the portkey so you had better be ready at all times. When I say ready, I mean fully dressed, with all the possessions you want to take with you. Dumbledore has been so kind as to buy all your books and clothes you'll need for you. They will be given to you when you arrive".

"This old man with horrible tasted in clothes has brought my school clothes, I'll be a walking rainbow!"

"Yes, but don't worry, he only brought you the school uniform which everybody must ware to classes".

"Oh".

_**Thank Lucifer, I was in hell for a minute there**_

"Now go to your room and be ready when the time comes".

* * *

**Dumbledore's office****, entrance on second floor, Hogwarts**

* * *

Dumbledore the greatest light wizard since Merlin and the only one who is a threat against Voldemort sat in his office reading a letter:

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

Dear Mr. Albus Dumbledore we are to inform you that you will have a new student this year. His name is Malignitas F. Tudor, son of William Tudor and Marie Niel. Mr. Tudor has attended Hillmore School of Magic in Norway where he has lived for 6 years, but the whole family are British citizens and have lived in Britain for 8 years. Hillmore is a secret school in Bergen, Norway, so there is no need to find more about it, but we are sure there will be no problems with the change of Schools. Mr. Tudor is a 4th year, but took his OTL, or OWL, as we know them in his third year.

Mr. Tudor has given us his OWL results:

(1-6 whereas 6 is the best grade and 1 is the poorest)

DADT (Dark arts, defence and theory): 6

Potions: 5

Martial arts: 6

Charms: 6

Transfiguration: 6

Animal care: 4

Herbology: 5

Savoir (A class where the students have to learn different ways to survive out in the free and get out of tricky situations): 6

Divination: 4

Languages: 6

As you see Mr. Tudor has taken some other classes that Hogwarts doesn't teach, but William Tudor says it will not cause any problems. He also assures us that his son will have no problems with our regular classes since he has had private torturing at home.

William Tudor and his son now live at one of the Tudor family's many mansions in Northern Britain.

However, there is a problem; Mr. Tudor cannot arrive at Hogwarts by the train, because he must attend the funeral of his grandmother Lillian Niel. Therefore, we have arranged for a portkey to bring Mr. Tudor to the gates of Hogwarts at 8 pm, I'm sure you will arrange for some one to meet Mr. Tudor there.

William Tudor has also asked me if it was possible for you or any of your staff to buy young Mr. Tudor schoolbooks and uniform, since they don't have the time to go shopping at the moment.

If you have any questions feel free to send me an owl, and I hope Mr. Tudor won't give you anymore grey hairs.

_Yours Sincerely_

_Hogwarts governor;__ Lucius Malfoy._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Albus Dumbledore smiles, fresh blood is always good.

_I hope he's an easygoing and cheerful boy, the school and world needs light in these dark times!_

The old headmaster takes the teacup up to his wrinkling mouth and sips the mint tea. The infamous twinkling eyes are empty as he thinks about the past and future.

His beloved world is going under and there is little he can do about it. This monster Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named, You Know How, Tom Marvollo Riddle has half of Britain under his powers. His old prime student and head boy has turned his world upside down and is slowly poisoning it. How could this happen? A cruel voice inside his head began its everlasting raving _'It's your own fault you old cow, you made him, you made him seek the darkness. You yourself created the most powerful dark lord of all times because you didn't help him, you didn't care! You should have seen he was sinking, he had no one, he was alone and scared. His own father kicked him out because of what he was, he lived all his life at an orphanage where nobody cared for him. He has never felt love Albus! He came here to you without knowledge of the magical world or friends and the first he gets to know is that Slytherins the house he has been sorted into are a house full of slimy snakes!'_

_There was nothing I could do!_

'A person is not simply born evil Albus, ideas put into our heads make us do things. Tom followed the ideas in his head because nobody told him that it was wrong. Now he doesn't listen to rules anymore, he has the power to create his own rules. Now he place the dark ideas you could have erased into other human beings minds Albus!'

_It's to late now, I can only try to fight against him now. I only wished I had my Gryffindors here; James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, the Longbottoms, their all gone._

_Only Remus Lupin is left, but he left England a year ago. And young Harry, poor child, burnt alive with his dead parents at the age of one. I wish they hadn't left me, it's so difficult to bare this burden alone._

_The magical world has never been the same since that night, two of the most powerful light wizards killed within their own home. Betrayed and sold by one of their best friends, Peter Pettigrew. Oh yes I knew it was him, but the Ministry arrested Sirius Black believing it was him, giving him the kiss without informing me first. Peter hasn't been seen since that terrible night and is believed dead, I think Sirius got his revenge that night. But it's still worst for young Harold James Potter, such a dreadful fate. I think he would have been a prime student, kind and beautiful, just like Lily and James themselves. But fate plays a horrible game with us._

_People are afraid for themselves and their family, if the Potters had no chance they wonder how they can have any. The darkness is swallowing the world bite by bite, my beloved world will soon be lost. But Voldemort isn't as busy ruining my world as he used to, he slowed down some years after the Potters died. This is almost what scares me the most, what is he planning, what is he waiting for? Has he lost his power? No, there are little reasons to belief that. He does this for a reason I'm sure, he isn't stupid, he knows the people have started to relax, started to believe nothing is going to happen. It's easier to forget something if you aren't reminded about it all the time. But he hasn't stopped everything either, there is still dark magic roaming all around, but only minor, so little that it's easy to forget and forgive. People know that Voldemort is out there free and safe from harm, there is still fear I see it in the peoples eyes, still ministry guards walking around on the look out. We are not stupid we know he can kill us all if he desires, but I belief most of us don't see the reality of the situation 'till death is upon us._

_We must not forget, we must not forgive!_

Dumbledore reads over Lucius Malfoy's letter one more time, smiles and writes back:

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_The British Ministry of Magic _

_Governor Lucius Malfoy.._

Dear Mr. Lucius Malfoy I thank you for informing me. Mr. Tudor is of course more than welcome to join us at Hogwarts. And I'm sure he won't give me anymore grey hairs since he sounds like a prime student. Fresh blood is always pleasant to get, I bet he will be a light in these dark times. The school supplies and the portkey will not be any problem, I will send someone from my staff to get his school things and one to meet him. Please send him an owl from me saying he is welcome to Hogwarts and that I'm very sorry for his grandmother.

Yours Sincerely

_Albus Dumbledore Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Dumbledore sent the letter with the waiting ministry owl. He only hoped this young Mr. Tudor was a cheerful and kind boy, he needed that light in his life now.

_In the mean time I can entertain myself with seeing the look on Severus' face when I ask him to buy books and u__niforms for one of his students!_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *


	6. Jesus is coming and so am I

**Dark Child  
**  
I don't own a thing, not Harry Potter or any other characters besides Malcolm Shiri, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.

(A/N: For those who don't know, Malignitas is Harry Potter)

**Let us have a BIG applause for my wonderful Beta Leenix.**

* * *

"People talking".

_**Malignitas' thoughts**_

_Severus Snape's thoughts_

**R&R**

* * *

**Pr****eviously in Dark Child: **

Dumbledore sent the letter with the waiting ministry owl. He only hoped this young Mr. Tudor was a cheerful and kind boy, he needed that light in his life now.

_In the mean time I can entertain myself with seeing the look on Severus' face when I ask him to buy books and u__niforms for one of his students._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Jesus is coming and so am I**.

* * *

Malignitas was going completely insane.

_**Be ready, be bloody ready! I've been ready for days now. The nights have come and gone and I have been dressed and packed, but nothing has happened.**_

_**I respect my father, but bloody hell! I will kill him if I get portkeyed away while I'm sleeping!**_

_**Well maybe not father, but I will surely kill one of his followers. And if he dares to (shudders) portkey me away while in taking a shower then I will kill two of them!**_

Malignitas was starting to get impatient (Could you tell?). He had never been a patient person, even though Voldemort had tried to teach him that particular value he never really picked up on it. He was just plain sick of all the waiting!

All day long, he was on the watch, carefully looking at everything he touched and having all his things with him, shrunken of course, 24/7.

Right at this very moment he was wearing a beautiful black green robe under a black coat with silver raven claw clamps and silver edges. The robe was tailor cut and showed off his athletic form, with long sleeves. The sleeves succeeded in covering two silver daggers each with an emerald in the centre of the handle which was strapped to his wrists. His wand (which he got when he and George Terb his combat teacher went to Diagonal Alley under a disguise were he had gotten Voldemort's bother wand) in a wand holster strapped to his left lower arm. Malignitas was ambidextrous so it didn't really mater which arm the holster was strapped to, but he preferred to use his right arm.

His two other knives were hidden in his black leather boots but his other weapons were shrunken and hidden in other places. Malignitas' silky black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail with a black silk band. The dark angel necklace from Voldemort was in its place around his neck and on his left hand was a beautiful white golden ring with an perfectly cut emerald; a birthday gift from the Death Eaters in the inner circle.

Other things he was to take with him, like all his precious clothes and books, were packed in his trunk, which he had shrunken to the size of a matchbox and made feather light. It itself was in his right robe pocket.

Malignitas was now standing by his bed clean and neat. He had just taken a shower but was hungry and mind you quite bored.

_**Well I could go down to the dinning hall and get something to eat. And if I'm lucky I'll meet father and try to lure him to tell me when the portkey will activate**_.

With that in mind, he went down to get something to eat and maybe play a bit with the house elves.

* * *

**The corridor in front of**** Malignitas' bedroom door, the ****Pracepta**

* * *

Malignitas never got that far. The minute he stepped out of his room someone yelled:

"Catch" and without thinking about what he was doing Malignitas turned towards the person and caught the thing that was thrown to him.

The moment his fingers snaked around the flying object his world began spinning and he understood what was happening.

_**It was about bloody time too, at least I didn't have to kill some Deat**__**h Eaters because of bad timing.**_

* * *

**The path between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts**

* * *

Malignitas world came back to normal and he stepped gracefully forwards into the dark evening.

The evening was windy and quite chilly so he put up his black hood and some black leather gloves he had in his pocket. There were no sign of anybody else around the area he was in.

_**Where in Salazar's noble name am I? Its cold here, I'm probably in the North, maybe Scotland.**_

Behind him was what looked like a small village. The name Hogsmeade was painted with red paint on a wooden arrow pointing towards the dark village.

Before him was a dark forest, a lake and a castle. Apparently, this was Hogwarts, the school. It stood between the forest and the lake in all its glory.

It was a magnificent castle, he had to admit, with its high towers and large windows. Malignitas saw 10 or so small wooden boats magically making their way over the still black lake.

"Mr. Tudor?" a harsh voice from his left asked or rather commanded.

Malignitas gracefully turned towards the voice and a tall man dressed in black walked towards him wearing a sneer on his face.

Severus Snape stood before his newest student and sent him his deadliest glare.

_Dumbledore is out of his mind sending ME, Severus Snape, out to get school supplies and pick up this damned kid! I'm a respected potion master for crying out loud._

The new student before him didn't seem to be affected by his death glare. He just stood there looking at Snape with a bored expression blending perfectly into the dark evening.

Severus Snape, respected potion master at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Yes that would be me, and who pray tell might you be, a professor perhaps?"

Snape's glare went up one level to, 'Burn bitch, BURN!'

_Brat! He's obviously rich, well he better not end up in Gryffindor. That house doesn't need more lame, dumb, brave, and rich brats like Malcolm Shiri!_

"I'm professor Snape, and Sir is the only way you will acknowledge me, do I make myself clear?"

Malignitas looked at his professor and mentally sneered at him.

"Crystal Sir, shall we?" Malignitas coolly answered and hinted to Snape for them to leave.

Snape snorted and led the way towards Hogwarts.

* * *

**The forest between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, part of the Forbidden Forest**

* * *

Snape stormed through a small forest with Malignitas right on his heels. After some minutes of 'walking' he had to look over his shoulder to see if the brat was still there. Snape didn't hear his steeps on the dry leaves or see him in the dark, but every time he turned around the new boy would step out from nothing and say.

"I'm still here sir," in an amused voice.

Snape didn't like this boy; he usually managed to scare the joy of life out of all his student before the first ten minutes in his company was over. This new one was different. For one thing, he didn't look his age. Albus had said Mr. Tudor was a forth year, this boy looked like at least a sixth year. He was easy on the eyes Snape couldn't deny that: tall, dark and mysterious, just what he was when he attended Hogwarts.

_Brat._

Albus had showed him Mr. Tudor's grades from his previous school. Severus Snape had to admit again that he surely would become a prime student. He hoped he would be a Slytherin, his house needed good students, beside Slytherin brats was one thing, but Gryffindor brats (shudders) that was a whole other story Cough- Shiri –Cough.

* * *

**Outside Hogwarts, the front**

* * *

Hogwarts was in sight, Severus always liked Hogwarts at night, the huge windows and old stones. He would be out at dark every night, patrolling the halls yes, but enjoying the silence at the same time. He had a feeling that this new kid also liked the night, he seemed to blend comfortably into the shadows.

The boats carrying the first years had arrived before the two walking shapes and were now walking into the castle. Malignitas snorted with amusement, they looked like small ants in contrast to the old castle. He would enjoy scaring the shit out of them, they looked like house elves, his favourite torture object.

He was a bit excited he had to admit that. He had never in his life met other people his age, well he had seen some when he was in diagonal ally with George, but hadn't spoken to them. Malignitas really hoped they weren't too childish, but how could a 14 year old be childish? Well some would be like that anyway he just hoped it wasn't the majority.

One person he knew wouldn't be like that was Lucius Malfoy's son Draco Malfoy, no child of Lucius could be childish. Lucius wasn't known for his patience, he would drill magical history, runes, astronomy and strategy into your head until he was 100 sure that you knew your stuff. Malignitas almost felt sorry for Draco, Lucius and his knowledge of different topics wasn't something you wanted to have around you 24/7. Malignitas just hoped that this school didn't have Magical history as a compulsory topic.

First when they came up close to Hogwarts did Malignitas notice the magic that just leaked from its old stones. He had stopped and walked up to a wall and laid his hand against the stones. The magic was powerful indeed, but disturbingly joyful.

_**Well well, Dumbledore you old goat, I better look ov**__**er my shoulder with you around.**_

Malignitas let his hand fall and walked up to the professor whom looked strangely at him.

"Yes?"

Snape frowned but said.

"You will be sorted after the first years. To be sorted you have to put on the sorting hat, it will look into your head and sort you after your personality.

There are four houses; Hufflepuff the loyal _brain dead_

Ravenclaw the smart _boring_

Gryffindor the brave _brats_

And Slytherin the cunning _best.__  
_  
After the hat says what house you'll be in you go to that house table and sit down. The professors have their own table.

The house you'll be sorted into with be like your family here, and each house has a head of house, I'm the Slytherin head of house. In classes you can earn and lose house points, any rule breaking will also result in you losing points. The house with most points at the end of the year will win the house cup. Each house also has a Quidditch team, which tryouts will start next week. Any questions?"

"Just one, can this sorting hat tell anybody about what he sees in our heads?"

Snape found this student more and more curious, what kind of teenager would ask a question like that?

"No" he answered simply.

"Not even the headmaster, even if it was very important?"

"No, the hat has no memory of what he sees in the student's heads the moment he is taken off".

_**Thank Salazar**_

Malignitas nodded.

"Very well, when shall we go in?"

_I wonder what he so concerned about others finding out? _

"We will go in momentarily, the sorting is almost over so make your self presentable. Your school uniform will be given to you after you're sorted, as well as your supplies".

With that said Severus Snape, the greasy potion master of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, glided into the doors of the school like an overgrown bat with Malignitas hot on his heels.

_Here's comes your prime student Albus.__  
_  
_**Here comes your worst nightmare Dumbledore.**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *


	7. Something wicked this way comes

**Dark Child**

I don't own a thing, not Harry Potter or any other characters besides Malcolm Shiri, some of the student body and some of Malignitas' teachers, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.

Reviews will be answered at the end of the chapter.

(A/N: For those who don't know, Malignitas Facies Tudor is Harry Potter)

**Let us have a BIG applause for my wonderful Beta Leenix.**

* * *

"People talking"

_**Malignitas' thoughts**_

Malcolm Shiri's thoughts

_Snape's thoughts_**  
**  
**R&R**

* * *

**Previously in Dark Child chapter 6: **

"We will go in momentarily; the sorting is almost over so make your self presentable. Your school uniform will be given to you after you're sorted, as well as your supplies."

With that said Severus Snape, the greasy potion master of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, glided into the doors of the school like an overgrown bat with Malignitas hot on his heels.

_Here's comes your prime student Albus._

_**Here comes y**__**our worst nightmare Dumbledore.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Something wicked this way comes.**

* * *

Malignitas followed his soon to be professor through the entrance hall and waited beside him in front of two huge oak doors.

He could hear applause and shouts of Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin from behind the great doors. This was probably where students meet up at the beginning of the year to do what ever they do at the beginning of the year at these magical schools. He was positive that he was supposed to go in there, be introduced to the rest of the school, and do the sorting thing his father had told him about. However, Snape hadn't given him any sign to move so he didn't.

The applause died and Malignitas heard the muffled version of a speech. The man who was specking said his final words and Snape moved toward the doors.

The potion master tore open the doors and stormed inside with a look of great irritation on his face. Malignitas followed right behind him without being told to.

The great hall was just as its name implied; a great hall. Malignitas found it impressive. Not by its size or look, rooms in the Pracepta were just as great, it was the amount of people in the hall the impressed him. Malignitas had never seen more than 30 people at the same time before in his life. In the Pracepta there were never many people, well not that Malignitas got to meet. The regular Death Eaters didn't know about Malignitas, they had never seen him or heard that their master had a child.

The dark lord's son was met with many curious looks as he walked side by side with the hated Professor Snape with air of power and respect around him. Malignitas didn't meet the student's eyes, his dark green gaze was locked with that of the headmaster of the school. His eyes grew colder; this old goat was the one thing standing in his and his father's way of gaining control over the wizarding world.

Dumbledore's blue eyes lost their ever present twinkle, this was his new prime student, but he wasn't what he had hoped for. This boy was cold hearted, he could see it in his eyes. The way he moved and held himself, the way he dressed and met his eyes with coldness no boy his age should posses. He would have to look after this one.

"This, students of Hogwarts, is Malignitas Facies Tudor. He will start his 4th year here with us, greet him with open arms." Dumbledore said this to the school with false happiness, and Malignitas could tell that he was uncomfortable with his position. But he didn't want to find out for sure, he didn't think it was wise to try any of his other powers like lie detector and such. He didn't want people to know about them.

"He will now be sorted into one of our four houses, just try on the sorting hat Mr. Tudor."

Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice was starting to annoy him. He grabbed the filthy rag of a hat from professor McGonagall and looked at it with visible disgust. Malignitas was holding it in his hand, wondering if it would feel anything if he burned it, when the hat screamed 'Slytherin' loudly enough to shatter the many windows in the hall.

Malignitas snorted at the hat and handed it back to a blinking professor McGonagall. He sent Dumbledore a look and remembered the letter he was supposed to give to the headmaster.

As he grabbed inside his cloak for the letter he saw Dumbledore flick for his wand as if Malignitas was just about to hex him. Malignitas sent him a perishing cold glare while walking towards him. He noted that most of the Staff also grabbed for their wands but stared at him and Dumbledore in fascination as Malignitas handed Dumbledore the letter from his father. The elder of the two looked at the letter first in wonder and then in suspicion before tucking it inside a robe pocket. Malignitas turned around and left him with a swirl of his robes.

The green-eyed teen walked over to the table he guessed was the Slytherin table. The clapping started just after he had found a seat at the green and silver table. When the load clapping from the Slytherins had died down Dumbledore said some stupid words and the food appeared at the tables.

Malignitas was enjoying himself with some chicken when he heard someone addressing him. He was about to tell whomever it was of, when his eyes caught a glint of silver blond hair. Before him stood a younger, if even more beautiful version of Lucius Malfoy, his son Draco Malfoy.

Draco nodded respectfully to Malignitas.

"Welcome to Slytherin Mr. Tudor, I hope your stay here will be enjoyable. I'm Draco Malfoy, a fellow Slytherin 4th year."

_**Very submissive and respectful, Lucius has taught him well. It will be an enjoyable partnership for both of us.**_

Malignitas acknowledged Draco with a nod.

"Thank you young Malfoy, you may call me Malignitas".

Draco smiled briefly.

"The pleasure is all mine Malignitas, and you may call me Draco".

Malignitas raised an eyebrow and turned back to his meal.

"That was expected Draco."

Draco started to feel a bit warm.

"Oh, of course, forgive me".

Malignitas didn't answer him, he just kept eating, so Draco stood there waiting for Malignitas to acknowledge his presences. Malignitas mentally rolled his eyes, they had created a scene and many students were whispering between themselves about Malfoy's strange behaviour.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Sit down!"

Draco was sitting by Malignitas' side faster than you can say 'sit dog'. Malignitas looked over at Draco.

"You don't have to be so tense Draco. I have accepted your friendship. I'm not going to change my decision at this moment".

Draco let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. This was important for him to manage. This boy was powerful, he could tell, and his father had told him so, he was important to befriend. His father had wanted him to befriend him and Draco felt a strange need to be around this boy the minute he saw him. He wanted this to work. He calmed down and started to help himself to some food.

"**(French)** What an old goat, who wears that combination of clothes anyway?" Malignitas was looking at Dumbledore's purple and orange robes with green stars and half moons.''

"**(French)** Nobody has ever accused the old man of being sane, and I believe he gets some blind house elves to choose his clothes".

Malignitas turned to Draco and gave him one of his rarely seen smiles.

"**(Bulgarian)**Ah, an educated one, how lovely. I might enjoy my stay here after all".

Draco smirked proudly at being praised by Malignitas.

"**(Bulgarian)**I surely hope so, I myself are glad that I finally have gotten someone to talk to that has more brain capacity than a cow".

"**(Latin**) Are all students here lesser beings when it comes to knowledge?" Malignitas asked curiously.

Draco swallowed at bit of his own chicken.

"**(Latin)** Hardly, the majority of Slytherins are well of with knowledge and the Ravenclaws are a bunch of bookworms, but they are all very boring to be with. The Hufflepuffs makes a bread look wise and the Gryffindors are too stuck up to have an intellectual conversation with".

"**(Norwegian**You know many languages, who taught you? Norwegian is not regally taught, I thought it was a bit much at times but my teacher thought it was necessary……..He was very stern, never pleased before I had learned all he had to teach me".

"**(Norwegian)** "I don't know why I had to learn Norwegian, my father taught me and decided which languages I should learn. He was also very stern, and since he was my father he never left me alone until I could speak them fluently".

"Well, perhaps it was for the best that our teachers were stern, knowledge is power after all. But Draco, tell me a bit about this school and its students. Who should I keep my eye on, and which teachers are hard to trick?"

Draco grinned brightly, he was in his element, he knew this school and its student body in and out. He told Malignitas all he knew, even things he didn't think he would ever share with anybody.

"As for people who need to be looked after, Malcolm Shiri is the one you want. A disgusting piece of shit that one, Gryffindor to the bone, related to Dumbledore too. He thinks he owns the bloody school, walks around with his long nose touching the ceiling. Everybody adores him of course, believes him to be the one who can kill the Dark Lord".

Malignitas kept an unreadable expression. He really wanted to tell what he thought about people who thought they could kill his father, but he remembered what the said person told him: _**'Never give away any hints that you are in contact with the Death Eaters or me. You do know who the Dark Lord is, but you are neutral when it comes to the subject'**_.

"He's going to kill the Dark Lord is he, well that is something I would like to see. Where is our brave little hero?"

Draco showed Malignitas a 14 year old boy with light brown hair and blue/grey eyes which twinkled when he laughed, just like Dumbledore's. Malignitas hated him the moment he met his eyes. Just like his relative, Malcolm's eyes lost their twinkle.

"I don't like him". Stated Malignitas, Draco nodded.

"That's because you're smart!"

* * *

**The Gryffindor table****, the Great Hall, Hogwarts**

* * *

Malcolm tore away his eyes from Malignitas cold dark green ones.

"I don't like him", Malcolm turned to his best friend Ronald Weasley.

"Don't like who?" said Ronald while practicing the art of stuffing potatoes and corn beef into his mouth and drinking pumpkin juice at the same time.

Malcolm ignored his friend's lack of manners. "The new Slytherin, Malignitas Facies Tudor. What name is that anyway? His parents must be mental, I bet his whole family are Death Eaters," Malcolm said with a arrogant sneer.

Ronald looked over to their enemies table, "Yeah, I know what you mean. He's even sitting with Malfoy, did you see how the Blondie jumped at his every word, you think they know each other?"

"Of course they do! The Death Eaters need to hold together you know, or they know that I'll come and kill them".

"Don't you boys notice anything?" The familiar know-it-all voice piped up for her place beside Malcolm. "This Tudor guy is different, didn't you see that when he was to be sorted he didn't even put on the hat before it said Slytherin! And why would he give a letter to Dumbledore? What was in it and why was Dumbledore acting so tense around him, I swear I saw him reaching for his wand when he came towards him!" Hermione Granger the third part of the Golden trio made her way into the conversation.

"The hat didn't need to read his mind, he could smell his personality miles away, he practically reeks of Slytherin! And it's probably his grades or something. He looks like someone who would jump at the first opportunity to brag about his grades!" Ronald explained his theory while successfully spitting potatoes, corned beef, pumpkin juice and saliva out over Hermione's copy of 'Hogwarts, a history'.

"Oh thanks a lot Ron! You pig!" She sighed, muttering a cleaning spell. "No honestly, I think we should keep an eye on this Tudor guy. Malignitas Facies... I think its Latin or French, where do you think he comes from?"

"I don't care where he bloody comes from Hermione, if you're so curious then why don't you ask him?"

"Do you think you could hold a normal intellectual conversation for once, Ron? You're impossible some times!"

Malcolm rolled his eyes, Here we go again!

"ME? You're the one who is impossible, always going on about your bloo..."

"Can't you two shut up? We haven't been back at school for more than two hours and you two are arguing like an old married couple!"

That'll shut them up!

And it did.

* * *

**The Slytherin table****, the Great Hall, Hogwarts**

* * *

"When it comes to teachers, Snape the potion master and McGonagall the Transfiguration Professor are the two you have to worry about. Snape only likes us Slytherins, and despise the Gryffindors, he has a passion for the art of potions and will see right away if you will be any good at the subject".

"Ah it's good that I am a Slytherin then, because I don't have a passion for potions, I am quite decent in the subject but I still don't like it."

"You don't like it? Oh well, not many do. McGonagall is very stern too, doesn't like the Slytherins much, no professor really does, but she tries to hide it. At the beginning of the year she gives us the usual 'mess around and you'll not see this classroom again'. She's an animagus so if you see a cat on the table when you're late it's her."

Malignitas was just going to say to Draco that he was never late but was interrupted by his new potion professor.

"Mr. Tudor, here is your school supplies, hope you don't request something more," a voice addressed him, practically dipped in vinegar.

Malignitas took the supplies from Snape and gave them to Draco to take.

"No thank you Snape that will be all".

Severus Snape's left eye twitched.

"It's Sir or professor, Mr. Tudor!"

"Yes, yes, good day Professor," Malignitas said impatiently as Snape turned on his heel and mumbled something about brats and whisky.

Malignitas turned back to his food and Draco looked at him with an odd expression, an unasked questioning his eyes..

**"(Latin)**Bis dat qui cito dat. He who gives quickly gives twice."

Draco nodded, "But you're going to get on his nerves you know, you might not know it yet, but he is a bitch to get on your back, just ask the Gryffindors."

"Ah well, a bit of fun never hurt anyone."

The whole of Slytherin had more or less kept an eye on Malignitas and Draco. Draco was the unofficial leader of the Slytherin house and he was at this moment being very friendly and respectful to the new Slytherin. Quite obviously, they wanted to know why. Draco was one of the smartest of the lot, he must have something planned, this Tudor guy was obviously important to befriend. Michael Nightel, a wannabe friend of Draco, decided to get to know this guy.

"Say Malignitas, strange name you got, where do you come from?" Came Michael's high-pitched voice. Malignitas found it highly annoying and raised an eyebrow at Nightel's comment but turned back to his food doing an excellent job at ignoring Michael's grinning face. It didn't take long for that infernal grin to fade.

"Hey mate, I'm talking to you!"

Malignitas still didn't acknowledge him.

Michael started to get angry. Nobody ignored him!

"Hey, who do you think you are, you p..." his fit of rage was cut short by a look from Draco that sharply suggested that he get lost. Michael took the hint; Draco knew best after all, he could try again another time when this guy wasn't so grumpy.

"Sorry about that, don't mind me. Welcome to Slytherin, I'm Michael Nightel a fifth year Slytherin".

No, still no reaction from Malignitas.

"Alrighty then, I'll just leave..."

He did what he said and moved some seats away from the two grumpy boys. The other Slytherins decided that they didn't want to make the same mistake as Michael, so they left Malignitas alone, just like he obviously preferred.

"I didn't know you had dogs Draco!" Malignitas commented half-playfully, Draco understood what he was taking about.

"Ah yes, I must say that I have a bit of control over them, the name of Malfoy is highly respected here at Hogwarts. But don't call them dogs, these are snakes. Dogs are faithful, snakes are not. The regular Slytherin would turn and stab you in the back should a more powerful master show up. Don't be surprised if some of them leave me to 'serve' you Malignitas, not that I mind of course".

"Of course you don't Draco. Now, I'll like to see this common room I have heard so much about, and I wouldn't mind getting some rest either, it has been a long day". Malignitas said with a slightly demanding voice, Draco jumped up at once to show Malignitas the way. Malignitas threw his cloak over his shoulders and walked some meters in front of Draco. He looked behind him at Draco who looked back at him inquiringly.

"The supplies Draco!" was the command. Draco eyes widened with acknowledge.

"Oh, oh of course, right away!"

When Draco had everything in hand, the two fourth year Slytherins walked out of the great hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and down to the Slytherin common room. Malignitas Facies Tudor's first day at a magical school was only a few short hours away.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *


	8. Change the handshake to the fist

**Dark Child**

I don't own a thing, not Harry Potter or any other characters besides Malcolm Shiri, some of the student body and some of Malignitas' teachers, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.

* * *

"People talking".

_Dumbledo__re's thoughts_

**R&R**

* * *

Reviews will be answered at the end of the chapter.

(A/N: For those who don't know, Malignitas Facies Tudor is Harry Potter)

**Let us have a BIG applause for my wonderful Beta, Lerafea.**

* * *

**Previously in Dark Child: **

"The supplies, Draco!" was the command. Draco eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh, oh of course, right away!"

With everything in hand, the two fourth year Slytherins walked out of the great hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and down to the Slytherin common room. Malignitas Facies Tudor's first day at a magical school was only a few short hours away.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Change the handshake to the fist.**

* * *

Malignitas first day went almost creak-free. Aside from the occasional giggling teenage girl, curious males and watchful teachers, he found himself left alone most of the time.

He was satisfied with the room he had to share with Draco. Furnished with two beds, a fireplace, a sofa and a set of chairs in front of the fireplace, it suited the Slytherin boy's needs perfectly. The walls were painted with a dark green hue, and the furniture was of the Victorian style. Against the far left wall of the room, was a charmed bookshelf which contained copies of all the books in the school library. There was, needless to say, a private bathroom complete with a shower and bathtub for the boys to share.

The first thing Malignitas had done after making himself comfortable, was something he had never been allowed to at Pracepta; taking a long warm bath. He also made more copies of his school uniform. He had only gotten one from Snape and wasn't about to use to same set of robes throughout the entire term.

He did seem to have a certain knack at copying things -- like the letter he had received from his father. The young man had duplicated it while he walked with Snape through the woods. It wasn't like he could let the old coot read the letter without knowing its contents, he had to be prepared for questions about the letter which could sustain important information about his supposed background which his father had not told him about.

Malignitas read the letter later that night, after Draco had fallen off to sleep. He had let his element teacher Lorey (Lorh-e-ei) Naicaac perform some elfin magic to make his night vision almost perfect so he didn't need to have the light on, something which would have kept Draco awake.

But the letter's contents didn't worry him; it only held innocent information about his background and schooldays at Hillmore School of Magic. But he memorised the contents of it anyway and burned the letter immediately afterwards.

The most enjoyable Malignitas remembered from his first day at the magical school, was his 'verbal fight' with the three famous lions.

* * *

**Flashback.**

Malignitas and Draco were walking from their Charms class to their next lesson which happened to be Potions with Ravenclaws, when they accidentally bumped into the trio.

"Watch where you're going, Weasel!" Draco sneered, glaring angrily at Weasley after nearly being knocked over by the taller boy.

"Fuck you, ferret!" The red head retorted with his usual 'vast' vocabulary. He stepped towards Draco, snarling like a rabies-infected dog with Malcolm and Hermione right behind him.

Malignitas stepped in between Draco and the incensed Gryffindor. "Now that we have successfully managed to name two animals, perhaps it would be best for us to get to the next class…" Malignitas suggested calmly as he glanced from Granger to Weasley before letting his vision fall on Shiri with an elegantly-raised eyebrow.

"Who do you think you are, Tudor? Think you are better than us, do you? You're just a snake. A slimy snake that doesn't deserve to be here. This isn't a school for dark wizards like you and your Death Eater friends!"

Apparently Malcolm Shiri didn't like Malignitas all that much.

"You have my utmost gratitude… Iry was it?" Malignitas replied, undisturbed by the Gryffindor's harsh words.

"Shiri!" he snapped, sneering.

"Ah, well now Shiry, I really ought to thank you for that extremely useful information about my person, I simply had no idea! But I'm awfully sorry to say that Draco and I have to leave your lovely and intelligent company to go to our next class, adjø!"

And with that he went passed them without a care in the world. Draco followed right behind, but remembered to send his three most 'favoured' people in the world a real Malfoy smirk.

"Adjø? What is that supposed to mean?" Weasel's angry and confused voice was the last thing Malignitas heard before he turned the corner.

**End flashback**

* * *

Malignitas found Snape's Potion class just a bit more entertaining than the potion lessons he had had with Lee Meanlock, he didn't miss the healing part of the lessons either.

At first he had found Severus Snape a bitter and grumpy man, but after his first lesson with him he looked at the potion master in a whole new light. In fact, Malignitas found Severus funny!

He didn't know what to expect from the class, boring and regular yes, but not entertaining.

* * *

**Flashback**

Draco and Malignitas seated themselves at the back of the room as Snape stormed into the classroom with his robes swirling around him, making him look very much like an overgrown bat.

"Turn to page 138. The instructions are at the board, let us see if you might, against all odds, manage to make this second year potion successfully."

The class was going as normal until a certain Mr. Goodweil's cauldron, filled with morbus potion blew up.

"Mr. Goodweil, might there be a possibility that you added Bellroot before you turned the heat off?" Snape was in the Ravenclaw's face faster than humanly possible.

"Yes Sir, but-"

"And might there be a possibility that you didn't pay attention to a word I said about not adding the bellroot before you turned said heat off?"

"Yes, but-"

"And would that not make you responsible for this small explosion and thus warrant a detention with Mr. Filch?"

"Sir, but-"

"Then, I'm right. You deserve this detention I'm giving you and the 30 points I am taking from Ravenclaw. Clean this up and move on with your aimless existence."

"But-"

"And stop saying but, the only ass in this room is you!"

**End flashback**

* * *

Malignitas smiled to himself and promised that if he ever had a bad day, Snape's class would be the one where he could get entertained the most.

All in all, Malignitas was quite pleased with his first day at Hogwarts and fell asleep in the best bed he had ever slept in that night. His combat teacher Mack Thalli would probably have big mental problems if he knew which kind of luxury Malignitas was currently given.

But there was someone who didn't have such a worry-free day. Albus Dumbledore spent most of the day wondering about the new student, the letter and trying to gather the staff to a staff-meeting.

* * *

**The s****taff meeting room, Hogwarts**

* * *

"It's nice that all of you manage to get here on such a short notice," he addressed the Hogwarts staff who was gathered in a secret room behind the headmaster's office. Many of the professors both new and old were wondering why Dumbledore had called for a meeting so early in the semester.

"The reason for this meeting is the steadily growing darkness of our world, and the newest student; Malignitas Facies Tudor.

"It has come to my attention that our school is starting to split into two, one dark and the other light section. Although the dark side in the outside world is the majority at the moment, it is a minority here at Hogwarts. Let us strive to keep it that way.

"I have spoken with the minister and we agree that I as the headmaster should expel all students I believe is or on the way at becoming dark wizards."

Some of the professors shifted in their seats, but nobody voiced their opinion about the subject. Dumbledore continued without a concern.

"This is necessary if we want to save our school and students from darkness. One dark child can changes everything to the worst. He or she will start with talking to their friends and convince them that the dark side is best. Then he/she and his/her friends will do the same to the other people they know, soon a whole year in a house could be turned against us, even an entire house. If that does happen we must keep them from gathering in old classrooms to talk and discuss their place in the world."

Dumbledore looked around the room, nobody seemed to want to speak against him, and that suited Albus just fine. He was a bit worried, however, that Minerva McGonagall hadn't spoken a word.

"Minerva, what are your feelings about this?"

McGonagall started like she hadn't been paying attention, "I..I..think it's a good idea, Albus. If we are going to get rid of the weeds, we must pull them up with the roots."

_Good girl, Minerv__a_

Here Severus Snape decided to cut in, sarcasm evident in his voice. "But how, may I ask, do you suggest we find these _dark_ children, do you want to put up a poster?"

"No Severus, I was thinking more of constant watch. I must ask this of you; I want you, as professors, to watch and observe with keen eyes. Look for any strange and mysterious behaviour from our students and tell me of what you see. We will have a regular meeting here every Sunday to discuss this."

The staff nodded in agreement, they would do as Albus said; they would watch their students with hawk eyes.

"Now, there is also the issue of Mr. Tudor. I think you all noticed yesterday that he isn't like any other student at our school. When I received the letter from the Ministry about Mr. Tudor, I thought that he would be a good influence for this school. Now that I have met him I've stepped away from that opinion, but don't think I have stamped him as a black sheep just yet, I just want you to keep a closer eye on him than other students." The Headmaster concluded as he folded his hands together on him lap.

For obvious reasons some of his staff questioned this decision, and the Hufflepuff head wanted answers. "But Albus, how can you say this just after seeing the boy, what do you know about him?"

"What I know about him and my first impression of his person is enough for me to want to keep a close eye on him, **Pomona****."**

"But what about the letter he gave you, Albus, I must admit that I was a bit startled when he came towards you. He didn't look to fond of you," Remus Lupin said and the Potions Master snorted in disdain.

"The letter he gave me was from his father. All information I have on Mr. Tudor has been gathered from that letter, and a letter from governor Malfoy about Mr. Tudor switching of schools.

"Our new student is named Malignitas Facies Tudor. He is son of William Tudor whose wife Marie Niel died while giving birth to Malignitas. He has lived in Norway the past 6 years of his life, but he and his family are originally from Britain. Mr. Tudor's last school was Hillmore School of Magic, which is a secret private school up in the mountains of Bergen in western Norway…"

"Secret school? That doesn't sound to… promising. I don't suppose you can try to find something about it, Albus? And having Malfoy Sr. in the mix, it's all very suspectedly." The Muggle Studies professor asked, frowning slightly.

"It might not occur to you, Jack, but when something is a secret they are then to be kept secret, ergo it is nearly impossible to find anything about this school." Snape informed the muggle-born disdainfully, his sneer evident on both his face and in his tone. But his comment alone earned him a glare from the Muggle Studies teacher.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get the attention of the room yet again and continued his explanations.

"As I was saying, the school he went to was a secret and private school; a bit different than ours. Mr. Tudor took his OWL's last year in his third year and the results were superb. He is a prime student and, I quote his earlier teachers, has a strong personality.

"The Tudor family is an old and rich family which holds their secrets close to their hearts. I tried to find something about this William Tudor, but he isn't much of a public man. He doesn't meddle in politics, we do not know which side of the war the family is on, thought the observation through the years of the family points at neutral. The family is a pureblood family, and almost all British.

"The most interesting however, was that we thought that the last Tudor members were lost. After a long and blooded war between the Tudor's and another family, the remaining Tudor family disappeared from Britannia, probably settling in a northern country. Now that we have information that says that Mr. Tudor has lived in Norway in 6 years confirms that."

"I have no other information about Mr. Tudor and his family other than that his grandmother on his mother side recently died, her name was Lillian Niel."

"Now I ask from you, as his professors, to keep an eye on him and Mr. Malfoy whom he seems to be on a good terms with. If someone would start to make the students in this school darker, it would be Tudor and Malfoy; they have both strong personalities, power, influence and are good leaders. They could lead our school into darkness if we don't keep an eye on them." The leader of the light finished with a sober expression.

"Severus, as their head of house I give you responsibility of talking to them and trying to get their trust, I want a report from you every Sunday." He got a distant nod as an answer from the stony Potion master.

"Well, I think this meeting is over, tea anyone?" the mood change from sober to cheerful was a welcome one.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	9. You raise your sticks and cry

**Dark Child**

Don't own it.

Thank you to my beta!

* * *

_Spoken or written in Parseltounge_

_**Mali**__**gnitas Facies Tudor's thoughts**_

**Draco Malfoy's thoughts**

Severus Snape's thoughts 

Malcolm Shiri's thoughts

"Everybody when they speak"

**R&R**

* * *

**Previously in Dark Child:**

* * *

"Now I ask from you, as his professors, to keep an eye on him and Mr. Malfoy whom he seems to be on a good terms with. If someone would start to make the students in this school darker, it would be Tudor and Malfoy; they have both strong personalities, power, influence and are good leaders. They could lead our school into darkness if we don't keep an eye on them." The leader of the light finished with a sober expression.

"Severus, as their head of house I give you responsibility of talking to them and trying to get their trust, I want a report from you every Sunday." He got a distant nod as an answer from the stony Potion master.

"Well, I think this meeting is over, tea anyone?" the mood change from sober to cheerful was a welcome one.

* * *

**Chapter 9:**** You raise your sticks and cry.**

* * *

A month had gone since Malignitas' first day at a magical school. It wasn't all that bad, Malignitas had come to realize by this point, but it wasn't as...ah which word to use...exciting as he had hoped for. He couldn't, much to his constant annoyance, even as much as look evilly at the house elves. The professors were constantly on his ass, watching him and his housemates, in and out of class, and they seem to be even more in the mood to watch Draco and himself.

Annoying? Oh yes, Malignitas found it very annoying, he wasn't used to being watched like that: at the Pracepta he could do what ever he liked to outside of class, and at meetings with the inner circle. But here, in this prison they called a school he couldn't do anything; no house elf torturing, talking with snakes or setting up dangerous traps for the Death Eaters. No fun whatsoever. Just schoolwork and trying not to scare the lower years. Malignitas was so very bored at times.

All the constant watching of his person was suspicious, yes and highly irritating. Malignitas hadn't the faintest idea of why _he_ was the object of suspicion all the time: he hadn't really done anything wrong...yet, and he did very well in all of his classes. But the unasked questions about his professors' strange behaviour were soon answered by Lucius. He had sent a letter to his young master a two weeks after school started. Dumbledore had informed the Hogwarts governors that the Minister of Magic had apparently given him orders to expel any students he and his staff felt were dark witches or wizards, or that they thought were trying to turn students from the light.

He quoted Dumbledore in his letter "If we are going to get rid of the weeds, we must pull them up before they grow strong roots".

He had been very pleased with this information, but now wondered what he should do about it, he couldn't make them stop watching him of course, but should he tone himself down or act like normal? It wouldn't go well with the Dark Lord's plan for him if he was expelled, not well at all. So Malignitas did the only thing he felt he could do in his place: he wrote his father:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Father,_

_Since my last letter to you something which may irk your plan for me here at Hogwarts has occurred. I'm sure Lucius has told you that Dumbledore will expel any student he or his staff thinks is not 'light' enough for their precious school. I have, with this new rule and suspicious behaviour from the professors, found myself in an awkward position where I've been watched in and out of class. Lucius' son and I seem to be the two students they want to get for dealings with the dark side._

_I would like with this letter to ask for your advice of what I should do in this position. As things are now, your plan is difficult to go through with without getting expelled._

_Your faithfully son. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And ever since he had received an answer from his father, he had followed Voldemort's new plan:

Malignitas was to act less dark and more like the prime student from Norway. He was only in his fourth year and had all the time in the world to corrupt the student body. As for now, the new plan was to make himself a reputation as a strong and wise boy. He was not to speak of the dark and light side, should the conversation occur, then he was to change the topic. He would appear neutral in his actions, and be a Ravenclaw with Slytherin intentions.

If he acted like this he would slowly get the students to trust and look up to him as a leader. And more importantly he would not give the headmaster any reason to expel him. The two of them also hoped that after a year of watching him and seeing that he was no threat, the professors would lessen the watching of him and Malfoy.

But there was a difficult side to this plan, and that was to change Draco Malfoy's personality. Malfoy's were dark, arrogant, snobbish, and proud. Malignitas couldn't let Draco be a Malfoy anymore. It was very hard for Draco, even with his long chat with his father and Malignitas and the demanding letter from his Lord. He was trying, but his traitorous Malfoy mouth was always making things more difficult than necessary.

* * *

**Draco's view**

* * *

Why wouldn't his mind co-operate with his mouth?

Why would his mind think up nice lines such as, "Yes, was there something you wanted, Granger?" but then his mouth decided to say, "What do you want Mudblood?" and throw in a sneer to make Malignitas even more angry with him...?

The raven-haired boy was glaring at him again. He had just threatened Weasley with some nasty dark curse because he had spoken badly of him to a fellow classmate.

"Hva er det som feiler deg!? Slutt å rynke på nesen og prøv og konsentrer deg om planen før jeg blir nødt å tvinge deg til det med mindre vennlige metoder! What's wrong with you!? Stop sneering and try to concentrate on the plan before I'm forced to make you with less than friendly methods!" Malignitas gave him a cold glare before he walked away, ignoring the lions and expecting the blond to follow right behind him silently.

"That's right Malfoy, just walk away like the slimy snake you are!" Malcolm yelled after him and his two sidekicks joined him in his spiteful laughter. But Draco just kept his eyes locked on his friend's back and bit his teeth together, walking in a straight line away from the laughter.

He could do this, he just needed some time. And to curse Weasley one more time, just one little nasty curse, so he could play it in his head over and over again to get through this year.

But there was one more thing that irked him. **How can Malignitas change his dark and arrogant personality just like that? How can he act like nothing's bothering him anymore: their smirks, arrogant smiles, spiteful laughter and bad comebacks? **

**How? How can he take the professors' stares, their endless watchful eyes seeking for a dark curse on your lips? Waiting for you to slip, make a mistake. Waiting, just waiting to expel you. How?**

But no matter what Draco thought, Malignitas didn't find it easy to ignore the watchful eyes, the smirks and smiles. He was just a better actor then Draco, he knew discipline, knew how to put on a fake smile. Even if it took all his energy away, he would not disappoint his father.

* * *

**The ****Tudor/Malfoy room, the Dungeons, Hogwarts**

* * *

They were sitting in their room; Draco had been doing better lately, but there had been a step backwards in today's Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid, the teacher, was a half-breed of Human/Giant, and Draco really didn't like him. Malignitas didn't like him either, but the blond really despised him. So today he had let a nasty comeback slip his lips when the half-breed made them feed Giant Wort Pigs with dead rats.

"I'm sorry Malignitas. I just, he just...I'm really trying..." Draco groaned frustrated and let himself fall face-down on his bed, he didn't even want to see the disappointed look he knew would be on his friend and mentor's face.

Malignitas sat up and closed his DADA book as he looked over at Draco who now lay with his hands over his face.

"I know Draco. I think we must see this differently. The plan was also to be seen as prime students so that the professors will think of us as nice Ravenclaws and think we don't spend time doing anything but studying. If we can take up this role, the students and teachers will let any strange behaviour from you once in a while slid. They will simply ignore anything they don't want to see.

"So that is what we must do. We must become the best students in Hogwarts and turn their disapproving eyes away from ourselves. Why would their prime students be evil?

"Now, finish that DADA work and after that we can practice on the Mutuus spell for the Transfiguration class on Friday."

Draco groaned even more and Malignitas sent him his 'yes, I'm evil' smile.

* * *

**Transfiguration**** class, ****locations uncertain, ****Hogwarts**

* * *

"Now I hope you have all practiced this spell on your own as you were told". McGonagall looked over her Hufflepuff and Slytherin fourth year students; some meet her eyes with determined eyes of their own, some with indifference and some with guilt. The two students she was supposed to keep an eye on were sitting at their usual desk, together and with their wands and spell object at a ready.

"Well let us start then. Did anyone of you manage to do a successful transfiguration?"

Of all of her 19 **(1) **students 3 Hufflepuffs and 6 Slytherins lifted their hands.

"Good, good. Would you like to show us how it's done Mr. Tudor?" The transfiguration Professor levelled him with a sharp glance.

"Of course Madam **(2)**". Malignitas nodded his head with a smile to his Professors and pointed his wand at his two test objects. At the end of his wand were two animals: one old grey owl and one brown rat.

The new Slytherin concentrated on the spell and what it should do. He made a perfect example of the wand movement McGonagall had showed them some days ago and pronounced the spell.

"Mutuus Plenus".

A dark yellow light shot out of his Holly wand, split in two and hit each of the two animals. The light engulfed them, and as it slowly went away visible changes were happening with the animals. The owl was slowly getting younger and getting back its young feathers. But at the same time the young brown rat was ageing, getting older and greyer by the second.

The Mutuus spell was an interchange transfiguration which made two objects change age.

McGonagall nodded to him approvingly, "Very good Mr. Tudor, 10 points to Slytherin. Now can anyone explain with their own words how this spell works in theory and its history?"

Malignitas nodded his head to his Professors in gratitude for the points he was given, and nudged his blond friend for him to answer their Professor.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy."

"The Mutuus spell was invented in 1827 by the German Duke Hanz Wischman………"

* * *

**Severus private rooms, the dungeon, Hogwarts**

* * *

Severus was having a bad week; no he was having a bad year ………a bad life really. But that was beside the point. The thing that was making this year more miserable than the previous years was really a person. Malignitas Facies Tudor. His mere name made Severus sneer with badly contained anger.

"I give you responsibility of talking to them and trying to get their trust", he mimicked the headmaster and glared down on his weekly report to said man.

How was he to make a weekly report on the two students from hell when he couldn't get them to TALK to him!?! Nearly every day he had tried to talk to either one of them, first Draco since he always had been his favourite student. But the blond would worm his way out of the conversation every time the subject was non-school related or about the blond and Mr. Tudor came up. Snape soon figured that Tudor had Malfoy under his tomb. The two were hardly ever seen away from each other. Tudor did one thing and Malfoy did the same, Tudor said one thing and Malfoy did what he said. But the real problem here was that, on the outside, the changes in Malfoy, the new him, the new way his acted, were all for the better! Malignitas Tudor had with annoying skill and cleverness, made a proud, rude, arrogant and snobbish Malfoy into a respectful -still proud, always proud- and intelligent prime student. The two of them was unique, unbeatable, respected, strong and irritating close mouthed. They were hardly seen out of their rooms if they didn't do anything school related. They had with little effort earned themselves a private table in the library, two seats at the head of the Slytherin table and a whole section of the common room. They were the kings of Slytherin, and even though no one would say it out loud; Malignitas Facies Tudor was the high king, the supreme lord of the snake house, the leader of the two kings.

And even if he was their Professor and Head of House they would not talk to him for more then some minutes, never letting him get them to trust him and want to confirm with him. He could not get a single word out of their mouths, and Tudor was the worst of the two. The young man -he could hardly been called a boy- was annoyingly respectful and answered his every question with political skills and slyness. It seems like the green eyes man never slipped, never stepped an inch to fare, never let Severus gain anything useful out of their many conversations and discussions. And Severus hated and respected him for it.

The said Professor filled a glass of Scotch before he sat down and looked at his report again. It had been a month since Albus had asked him to talk to the two students and gain their trust. And well……..that hadn't worked so fare and every report to the white haired man had contained around four lines stating Severus failure in getting the information he was entrusted to gain.

The potion master bottomed the glass and let his greasy head thump down on the deck.

_Bloody __brats._

* * *

**The Gryffindor common room, ****7th floor (****base of Gryffindor Tower****), Hogwarts**

* * *

"I can not believe it, they did it again!" Hermoine Granger was yet again throwing booklets, quills and test results around the Gryffindor common room, making the once horrible red and golden room look white like fresh snow.

Malcolm Shiri (Pronounced: Shee-ry) walked down the stairs from the fourth year boy dorm and picked a torn parchment of his shoulder as he landed on the floor.

"What is it now Hermione?" he asked with as much patience as he could measure at the moment while he made a path towards his friend by kicking the parchments away. This act of hers had happen too often this last weeks. He and the other Lions were plain sick of cleaning up after her fits of rage.

The bushy haired girl swirled around and strode towards him, her eyes big and full of rage and her lips curled into a sneer. "This……it's what it is Malcolm, THIS!" She pushed a curled parchment into his face and stood with her arms crust and foot stamping the parchment white floor, waiting for him to look at it.

And as soon as the male part of the party had read the letter he understood perfectly what IT was. At the top was a letter and at the bottom of the parchment was a comment written in the same small annoying writing of the little Charm Professor.

He looked at her with a sorrowful and understanding expression, and she let herself be lead over to the nearly intact sofa. They just sat there for a moment before Hermione broke down in cries again.

"How, how is it possible. I was the best, have always been. The Professors liked me, they liked _me_ best, gave _me_ the best grades, ME!" She threw herself at her friend, needing comfort.

"I know Mione, they must be doing something illegal, some dark magic. They're Death Eater, they're doing something to the Professors, there are no way they're better than you. They're not better than you in anything Mione, do you hear me? YOU are the best, they're sheathing. You are best!"

----------

-------

-----------------

------

----------

Malcolm was sitting with Hermione in his lap, slowly stroking down her hair an hour later when Ron finally saw it safe to come down. It was always Malcolm who dealt with Hermione when she was in one of her moods; no other person could get her to calm down enough for her to not kill them.

"She's okay?" Ron asked concerned as Malcolm handled her limp body over to Ron who like his brown haired friend placed her in his lap making sure not to wake her.

Malcolm pressed his palms to his face and pushed on his eyeballs till he saw black sparks, before he groaned and turned to his other best friend.

"No she's not. It's getting to her head, _they're_ getting to her head. We need to stop them, she can't go on like this, _we_ can't go on like this! I don't know what they are doing, but they are doing something." Malcolm picked up Hermione's last Charms test and showed it to Ron.

"She got an O, but if you look at the comment on the bottom you will see that the Professor looks at it as a weak O and that he suggests that she ask Tudor and Malfoy for advice on what she did wrong since they both had excellent results on their tests, especially Tudor, he is apparently a natural."

Ron in his anger clench his hands a little to hard and made his sleeping friends stir, he un-clenched his fist again and waited for the girl to fall to sleep again before he met Malcolm's blue/grey eyes with his determent brown once.

"Yes let's get them for what they've done to Hermione. Let's make them pay!"

Malcolm Shiri smiled a cruel smile, which made you wonder about his heritage, and looked out the window towards the forbidden forest. "Yes, let's."

* * *

**The Slytherin table, the Great Hall, Hogwarts**

* * *

"Malignitas? The Gryffindors are planning something." Draco informed his friend in a bored tone as they were seated at their seats by the house table eating today's dinner. Neither of them looked over to the red and golden table on their right.

"Are they really, what made you think such a thought?" the dark haired young man said with perfect arrogance as he sliced his meat into mouthful squares. Draco knew when he was mocked and continued his dinner at the same manner as Malignitas. But he got too curious when he saw Shiri, Weasley, Granger, Brown, Tomas and Finnegan whispering loudly, waving their arms around and shooting glares over to Malignitas and himself.

"Are you going to do something about it?" he asked, still not looking up from his meal. Malignitas put down his fork and reached over Draco to get some rice.

"No I'm not." He said shortly before he switched languages, and by doing so telling the other Slytherin students this was a private matter.

**(French)**" I'm just going to sit back and let them have their fun. When they come for us we will just act like we are not suspicion about them. We will not fight them, I'm sure they really couldn't harm us even if they really wanted to. We can get out of what ever they have in mind. If it is a prank, we just have to turn it around and make them look stupid, if it is an ambush, we both know who is going to win."

"**(Latin)** Of course, but what if they start a rumour or something similar?"

"**(Latin)I**f that accurse we will just start a worst one about them to bring the spotlight away from us. But even if they do start a rumour I hardly think they have brains enough to make it seem possible, and who are the student body going to believe, Hogwarts two prime students or Hogwarts most arrogant trouble makes?"

Draco allowed a small smile to bless his face, "You're right of course Malignitas, I think this might turn out to be very entertaining for the two of us."

"Yes of course it will."

* * *

**The Charms corridor, ****third floor, Hogwarts**

* * *

The next morning found Malcolm, Ron and Hermoine down in the Charms corridor hurled together in a circle whispering to loudly for it to really be called whispering.

"Are you sure about this Malcolm? Why can't we just jump them and make them admit that they're using dark magic to get better grades than Hermione?" Malcolm rolled his eyes skywards.

"Because Ron……they're slimy Slytherins so we need to be just as sly and patient as them! We will wait and watch them, see if we can figure something out, what exactly are they doing; could be a potion or a spell? And……," here Malcolm looked around at the party of Gryffindors with a glint in his blue/grey eyes, "if that don't work we go back to Gryffindor tactics and try to press it out of them. But to do that we must have an idea of what scares them or gets to them. And today at DADA we have an excellent chance to get to know just that. Hermione would you like to explain?"

The brown haired girl drew herself up and went into Professor modus.

"Yes, I talked to Professor Lupin yesterday so I could be more prepared for his future classes, and he told me that in today's class we were to practice the Riddikulus spell. As you probably already know the spell is used when you a faced with a Boggart who has change into your worst fear. Professor Lupin has a Boggart in a closet and will set it on every student in class today. And as we have class together with the Slytherins we will see what Tudor and Malfoy fears the most and use it against them." Hermione said with pride and was pleased with the boys' reactions.

"That's brilliant Mione, this is wicked I can't wait to see Tudor scared shitless."

* * *

**The staircases from forth to the third floor, Hogwarts**

* * *

Malignitas was oddly enough walking down towards the Great Hall from the top of West Tower without Draco by his side; the said boy was already in the Hall since Malignitas had told him to go as he had a letter to send. It had just been a little report to his father telling him about Malignitas progress of their plan. It was going quite well, but he was worried about a potion they were supposed to make and take in potion in two weeks. Snape had told him about the Heritage potion_ Parentalis_ in one of his many chats with Malignitas. When it was perfectly made you were to drip two drops of your blood in the potion and smear the base on a piece of parchment, and then the base would form into letters stating the name of you father and mother. And since Malignitas' parents weren't who he said they were that might be a problem, especially if they got to know that he was the Potter heir…….

Yes he knew he wasn't really his father's son, and had long since known that his real parents had been light wizards named Lily Evans and James Potter. Anything else had been left for later discussions. And know Malignitas felt it fit to ask his father to explain how he came to be Malignitas Facies. So he asked for a meeting with his father before the potion class, he only hoped Voldemort had time for him, or could snick him out of school without the white bearded man noticing it.

He was thinking about different ways to get out of the one potion class when he saw the Gryffindor trio some feet away from him down the hall, so he stayed behind and listened to their discussion.

--------

--------------

-----------------

--------------

--------

"So you all know what to do right? Get behind the line and try to make Tudor and Malfoy go first, if we're lucky we don't have to face the Boggart."

Shiri said quietly to his best friends as they were waiting for Finnigan to show up. They had made him their spy and set him out to find out more about Tudor and Malfoy's daytime activities. They nodded their heads to Shiri in silent agreement, but didn't notice the dark haired person they were talking about show up behind them wearing an emotionless expression.

"This may come as a surprise to you, Shiri, but I can still hear you even if you can't hear me!" he drawled with a bored tone.

The three of them swirled around surprised by his presence and closeness. "You won't be so cocky when you face the Bogart in today's DADA class Tudor, you'll be scared shitless I'm sure." Ron barked at Malignitas and smiled triumphantly as Malignitas raised an eyebrow and closed him mouth. The Slytherin turned around not saying a thing but let his lips form into a small smirk as he walk away saying; **(Norwegian)**"Brain dead Lions…!"

Ron looked confused, Malcolm shock his head and Hermione glared at Ron. "Good job Ron, you ass!" she said and poked him with her transfiguration book. Ronald looked even more confused now.

"What? What did I do?"

"You ruined the element of the surprise you idiot!"

"Element of surprise? What the fuck Hermione? I made him nervous, he's probably going to slip up now, make a mistake or something."

"Yeah right, of course…….He's not going to be nervous, that scum don't get nervous, he hasn't the heart for it!"

"Haha very funny Hermione, of course he's going to get nervous, didn't you see his face?"

"See his face, see his face Ron!?!"

"Yeah, see his face, are you hearing badly, been neglecting your personal hygiene lately?"

"Why I've never, listen up you prick, I….."

Oh for Merlin's sake………….!

* * *

**The Slytherin table, the Great Hall, hogwarts**

* * *

**(Bulgarian)**" They're going to 'get' us in DADA class today. They said Lupin had a Bogart so we are probably practicing the Riddikulus spell. I think they're hoping to see our worst fears and use it against us, how dreadfully Slytherin of them. Malignitas said with a delighted smirk.

Draco looked up at Malignitas as he sat down in his usually seat. **(Bulgarian)**" Though we will also see what their worst fears are, how very Gryffindor of them, not bothering thinking things through." He said with a smirk of his own.

"Yes quite. It was expected of course, Isis forbid they were anything but stupid. **(French)**" But their plan won't go as well as they had hoped. I have a spell that will help us lessen our feelings of fear for a short period of time. It's actually an Elfish spell the elves use when young elves go out hunting for dangerous animals for the first time. And angry wolf running strait at you can be quite terrifying even for the boldest elf. I will perform it on you in our room before we go up to DADA. The Bogart will still take the shape of the thing you fear the most, but since you feel less fear then normal you will be able to make it disappear faster, hopefully before they really realize what it is".

**(Norwegian)**"And the name of this spell is…?". Malignitas gave him a stone-cold smile. **(Norwegian)**"It's _Audacte_, but you wouldn't be able to cast it. You do not know the ancient Elfin language do you Draco dear? No? Didn't think you did."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

No comment…………………..I'm lazy.

There are 10 from Hufflepuff and 9 from Slytherin in this class.

It looks like Malignitas is being polite, well he is – on the outside – but in his head he calls her madam with the intention for being rude as madam can also mean a the lady of a whorehouse, much like a female pimp.

Thanks too: Purple Raveness, angelkitty77, Never Odd Or eveN, Clutchy, dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA, DarkSavior9, pillows-attack-me, dan-rad, neferseba, Althea, A glass of water, Katrina Tonak, Jennifer, Sweetest Thang, SheWolfe7, Fire Gazer, ScrewyLouie12, Vande, Kitty McGonagall, Lady-Slytherin-Warrior, Kage Mirai, fudgebaby, LeRaFeA, jbfritz, HecateDeMort, night-owl123, Kirjava Deamon and Kaaera.

**CrimsonReality**: Hey thanks, I've written one place in this chapter how you pronouns his last name.

**gtkoolie93:** You may be right, haven't really looked it up. But some might turn 18 before they're finished with their 17th year because they turned 11 after 1th September and thereby couldn't start at Hogwarts before a year later.

**dead feather** Oh hey, Malignitas must be in Slytherin because of Voldemort's pride for the House even though it might be better in the long run, he would never have his son in Hufflepuff no matter what.

**shadow of the black abyss** The parent question I'm sure you got answered in this chapter, but he other once I haven't thought so much about, we will see. But I must warn you it's crucial for the plot that at least one of the characters are gay, but it wont turn into a slash story because of that.

**Shadowed Rains**; Then I'm sure you will be pleased with my plan about making some of the main characters gay but not turning it into a romantic story, that would TOTALLY kill the plot. Malignitas falling in love and sending red roses to his beloved...oh god that's horrible!

**BalrogGodZanus** Granger hasn't been studying Latin before but will now that the two evil boys can it, and she'll soon find out what Malignitas name means. I don't know about this Malignitas getting too angry to control him bit though, it's not very dark-lord-son-ish now is it, we'll see.

**Michele Malfoy** No Draco isn't just respecting Malignitas because Lucius told him too, he befriended Mali at first because his father told him to but found him interesting and powerful and respect him for being himself now that he have came to know him and seen his obvious power.

**Fan of Great Works**: NO, that I can not do! The Dark Lords son do not have nice name for crying out loud! And he doing give others nicknames either it's too un-dark and evil wizard-ly. But of course the childish Lions will have nicknames for each other.

**Teardrop Twilight** Dumbledore and Fudge together can plot anything they like and get it done because of peoples fear for the dark wizards who is getting lager by number by the minute. And his an ass…….!

**Like Totally Like** Thanks, yes the pronounce might be a bit hard, but keep in mind that it's Latin, But I pronounce it Maly-gny-thass in my head, but I wouldn't trust my head if I were you.


	10. Old Holly

**Dark Child**

I don't own a thing.

I want to thank my excellent beta **Sarah** for betaing this chapter, she can do wonders I'll tell you!

**Let's give her a cheer!**

Oh and THANKS to everyone that has been so kind and sent me a review, you made my day!

* * *

_**Mali**__**gnitas Facies Tudor's thoughts**_

Malcolm Shiri's thoughts

"Everybody when they speak"

**R&R**

* * *

**In the previous chapter:**

* * *

Malignitas gave him a cool smile. **(Norwegian)"**It's _Audacte_, but you wouldn't be able to cast it. You do not know the ancient Elfin language do you Draco dear? No? Didn't think you did."

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Old Holly.****  
**

* * *

No one questioned the two kings of Slytherin as they went into their room ten minutes before the next class began. They had DADA next, with the Gryffindors no less, and caution had to be taken.

As the friendly Weasley had kindly told Malignitas they were going to practise the Riddikulus spell today with the Wolf. It wasn't a difficult spell - it should have been taught to them years ago in Malignitas and Draco's opinion, but the result of the spell was something worth worrying about.

As the dreadful Granger had informed her crew of merry men, they were going to practise with a Boggart. And those creatures had some unwelcome properties; when faced with them they would convert into your worst fears.

Now Malignitas wasn't worry about meeting his worst fear face to face, he was quite sure it wasn't anything too terrible. He couldn't for the sake of it come up with one single thing he feared when he thought about it. No, the issue was that what ever the creature transformed into the others, both Lions and Snakes, would see it too. And that wasn't a good thing, no matter how little he was affected by said fear, they would see one thing he felt uncomfortable about. It was something they could hold against him. His enemies would see one of his weaknesses.

And Draco as his…companion…was also on his mind. No matter what they were, friends or acquaintances, it would not do for his enemies to know his fears and weaknesses either. Malignitas preferred them ignorant and unknowing like they were now, so he would do what ever it took for them to stay that way. But he couldn't Obliviate them as long as they were students of Hogwarts. Someone would eventually figure out that some parts of their memory had been messed with. No, that wouldn't do at all, he couldn't give the Professors any reason to doubt his perfect Prime Student image, his mask and cover.

So that was the reason the two handsome young men were in their room where Malignitas was holding his right hand out in front of Draco. The spell to make the upcoming class more in favour of the two was an elfin spell made to lessen the fear, and only Malignitas could cast it.

"Stand still and shut up so I can concentrate". Light orange sparks of light danced around in Malignitas' palm as it faced Draco. The caster closed his eyes briefly and found his channelling tree.

Elves used magic quite differently then wizards. They had no use for wands. They themselves were magical creatures with their own magical core and didn't need one in a wand to channel their magic. Because of their close relations with the trees their channelling core was in the shape of a tree that could be found when one concentrated on it, thought it could only be found by the 'owner'. Each tree was as different as the elves themselves. Though there were four main categories after the four main elements: water, fire, earth and air. But there were also sub-categories such as shadow, spirit, ice, lightning and metal. These were also elements, but since it was rare for an elf to have control over them their status was that of sub-category elements.

Malignitas' tree was an old Holly tree surrounded by fire, since fire was his natural element. Even if it were old and slightly dark looking it still had remarkably green leaves, in the light of the fire surrounding it the leaves nearly got an emerald look about them.

One thing about elfin magic that Malignitas thought was brilliant, was that every spell or cures you cast would be of a colour that mirrored your natural element. So all Malignitas' curses and spells would be orange, red or yellow. It was brilliant in that concept that no one would know which spell you used before it hit them because the colour was different for each elf and not many spells needed to be spoken for them to work. This gave anyone that could use elfin magic a trump card.

As the orange sparks in Malignitas' palm grew in vehemence, the son of the Dark Lord lay his hand over Draco heart.

The blond gasped; his heart was on fire, but it didn't burn him. His breath came in hurried pants as he felt the magic wrap itself around his pumping organ like a protecting veil. Glowing strong and bright. He felt stronger, braver and better than he had ever felt before. He was unbeatable, inextinguishable and indestructible. He didn't know the word fear, yet alone the feeling! Nothing could get to him.

Malignitas looked into Draco's eyes to see if it was working correctly. As his dark green eyes meet Draco's sparkling silver once he nodded in approval and lifted his hand from Draco's warm and firm chest.

The heavenly feeling of power and happiness Draco had felt only a second ago dimmed down to the unrecognisable. It was still there, he could feel it, but it was nothing to the ecstasy he had felt a moment ago, he longed for that feeling already.

"Your eye colour is one of a sparkling silver and you wear a stupidly huge grin so I'm quite sure of my success. As your grin is dimming I'm sure the good feeling you just got from the spell also is dimming. But don't fret, it will surface again when you fell the slightest bit of anxiety. Now do something useful with yourself and fetch our books." Malignitas had not finished his sentence before he again closed his eyes to find his channelling tree and to perform the spell on himself.

And as the elfin magic user's eyes changed to a sparkling dark green and he shook his smug grin off, the two left their room to attend the DADA class one floor up.

* * *

**Outside t****he DADA class room, the first floor, Hogwarts**

* * *

The plotting Gryffindors were waiting anxiously for the DADA class to begin. Just the idea of seeing Tudor's indifferent mask slip for some seconds as he saw the thing he feared the most was mind-blowingly thrilling.

Ron Weasley was rubbing his hands together and wearing the largest grin in his family history. This was going to be a great day, he knew it, nothing could go wrong, their plan was idiot-proof. Not even Tudor and Malfoy could fuck it up, all of their slimy tricks and spells would not help them when they were faced with their worst fear. Ron was sure the two snakes would have something stupid that they were afraid of like cute bunnies and sweet old ladies. Not something so manly as spiders! Oh he could see it now: Tudor striding forwards arrogantly and facing the Boggart with a sneer. But then the Boggart started to shrink and transform into a teeny weenie mouse. Tudor would let out a whine and jump as the mouse would squeak and walk towards him. His eyes would grow bigger, his jaw would slacken, and his wand arm would start shaking slightly. And he would be scared shitless, of a cute white mouse. Oh it would be the show of the year.

The red head was brought out of his day dream as Malcolm nudged him in the side; their two victims were coming down the corridor, looking as calm and cool as always, as if they had no worries in life.

"Shall we go in then gentlemen, and madam?" Malignitas spoke up as walked up to Weasley, Shiri, Thomas, Finnegan, Longbottom and Granger. He didn't wait for their answer as he and Draco walked past them and into the classroom, where all the other students were present.

"Well, now that we are all here – Mr. Longbottom would you shut the door please – we can begin." Professor Lupin greeted the class before he walked over to an old wardrobe and pushed it over the floor towards the middle.

"Now gather around here class. Today we will practise the Riddikulus spell, can any one tell me about its functions?" Both Hermione, Draco, Malignitas and Shiri lifted their arms.

"Yes, Hermione?"

Said girl lifted her chin and smirked slightly at the two Slytherins. "Of course Professor. The Riddikulus spell is used when you are faced with a Boggart, it repels it. Boggarts are shape-shifters, they take the shape of whatever a person fears the most. By casting the spell correctly, you will force it into a shape you find truly amusing. And as you start to laugh and are no longer afraid of it, the Boggart will feel confused. When it is confused it is much easier to deal with and you can push it into a wardrobe or box. Any dark and drafty room will do."

"Very good, 5 points to Gryffindor." Lupin walked over to the huge wardrobe which had start shaking slightly and rested his hand on the door knob. "In here I have a Boggart Mr. Filch found the other day lurking around in the dungeons. We will use it to practise our Riddikulus spell on. I will set it on you, one by one, and as you are faced with it within a certain distance it will change into your worst fears. What I want you to do then is to think of something amusing. Let me explain. Neville, would you join me, please?"

Neville sent a frightened look first at his Professor and then at his friends, things weren't going as they had planed.

"Come on, don't be shy. Come on." Neville was hesitating, he couldn't do this, he was going to die! Their brilliant plan was to get the Slytherins to go first, not a Gryffindor!

"Come on. Hello. Neville, what frightens you the most of all?" Lupin asked calmly and patiently.

Neville looked down and murmured something. "Sorry?" his Professor questioned. "Professor Snape." The boy said a bit louder, which only earned him a small laugh from Lupin.

"Professor Snape. Yes, frightens us all. And I believe you live with your grandmother."

"Yes, but I don't want that Boggart to turn into her either." Neville answered, a bit frightened of how that would work out for his mental stability.

"No…it won't. I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly, in your mind."

"She carries a red handbag…" Neville answered right away, but Lupin just shook his head. "We don't need to hear. As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe…here's what I want you to do. Excuse me." He said as he walked over to Neville and whispered something in his right ear.

"Imagine Professor Snape in your grandmother's clothes." The boy looked shocked at his professor, those thoughts could turn seriously kinky!

"Can you do that? Yes. Wand at the ready." He said as the wardrobe gave a terrible shake.

"One, two, three." He counted down and pointed his wand at the wardrobe in front of them. The door-knob turned and the door slowly glided outwards, letting the Boggart out. But the students didn't see the Boggart, they only saw their Potions professor slowly stride out of the dark wardrobe and towards a terrified Gryffindor fourth year.

"Think, Neville, think." Lupin whispered loudly to his student as Snape came nearer.

"Riddikulus!" the young Longbottom shouted and pointed his plain wand at his worst fear. At first nothing happened, then Snape started to turn and twist like he was trying to get something off him, and then his black robes turned into a sea-green lady robe. On his head he was suddenly wearing a hideous blue hat with a brown dead bird on it, and a dead fox around his neck. Also the red handbag was firmly in place in his hand. The whole class laughed – well the Gryffindors, and some of the lesser Slytherins choked back a giggle.

The Boggart -turned Snape, turned a hybrid between Snape and grandmother Longbottom- looked around him totally confused about the clothing change and laughter.

"Wonderful, Neville, wonderful! Incredible! Okay to the back, Neville. Everybody, form a line." Lupin said with glee over seeing his former schoolmate in lady's clothes.

Everyone was eager to try, and pushed and shoved their classmates to get a better place in the line. The plotting Gryffindors took the opportunity to get as far back in the line as possible and the Slytherin kings placed themselves in the middle of the line, not bothering to act like frightened children.

"Form a line. I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most and turn it into something funny." The Professor informed his students. Malignitas didn't know what he feared the most so he decided he would just have to swing it. Draco knew what he would see, but had problems coming up with something to make it funny. It wasn't a funny thing to start with; it scared the hell out of him, he would just have to improvise. He hoped to Salazar that Malignitas' spell would work.

"Next Parvati! Show us what you see." The Indian girl was first one up. She came forwards and stood before the still confused Snape till he concentrated on her and turned into her worst fear: A huge cobra snake. And so it went on until it was Malignitas' turn. This really was an informative lesson. He now knew the worst fears of half of the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Though he thought they were all really childish, didn't anyone have any cool fears, like…seeing their family being butchered or burned alive?

"He'll get what's coming to him now." He heard Weasley hiss to Shiri whom grinned evilly, probably hoping to actually learn some of his weaknesses. Like he had any, ha what a joke!

Malignitas walked calmly towards a snarling mountain troll and waited patiently for it to concentrate on him and shape-shift into something else. The troll really was pathetic: It didn't even have killer claws or anything, it just smelled really bad.

He could hear Professor Lupin in the background calling him on, telling him to face his fear. Suddenly when the Boggart had had enough time to figure out something even he didn't know, it started to shift forms. First it shifted into the form of a human, a wizard to be precise, with black plain robes and a cloak with the hood up. The face of this person was hidden in shadows of the hood, you could only see an inkling of a chin.

Malignitas tilted his head to the side and tried to figure out what and who this man was. He knew it was male because of the hint of a chin, it was obvious a man, but who? He looked down his body and caught his breath. The hands of the man were gripping painfully around a jewelled sword that was going right through his stomach, lethally placed in his liver and kidney. The man was dying, and Malignitas learned his identity by looking at his bloody hands. The man was his father, Lord Voldemort, and he was wearing his family ring, the silver ring on his left ring finger. The emerald stone in the ring was a bright contrast to the red ruby in the sword's hilt.

Before him stood his dying father, lethally hurt by the Gryffindor sword. Malignitas just realised what fear felt like; he was holding his breath, his heart was hammering painfully and hands felt clam and cold. But it didn't last long, the _Audacte_ spell kicked in and made an obstruction between him and his fear. He let go of his breath and calmly pulled out his wand as the feeling of strength, bravery, happiness and power overflow him.

He couldn't hear his classmates' and professor's voices telling him to 'face your fear' or 'get on with it'. All was quiet, it was just him and his dying father, the only one he cared for and cared for him back.

"Riddikulus." He said with a calm and cool voice and watched with growing satisfaction as the ring turned into a golden one with a ruby stone and a growling Griffin. And the sword stuck into the man's body now had an emerald jewel in the hilt. The last bit for shape-shifting that really brought the laughter out of the dark heir was that the mortally hurt man grew a beard. No longer was it his dying father before him, but his dying enemy. Dumbledore's life was slowly wasting away before his eyes, killed by one of the Slytherin daggers!

He wiped a tear of amusement from his eye and walked back in the line, still laughing quietly to himself. If he had cared to look at the other students in the class he would see their bewilderment. What on earth was that all about? Who was that person and what changes happened to him for Tudor to one moment fear him and then start laughing till he cried? It made no sense! He had just stood there for the longest time looking bored, then cast the spell and start laughing even though nothing about the Boggart changed.

Draco was just as confused as everybody else, but he would just ask Malignitas about it later. Right now he had something else to worry about, it was his turn to face the Boggart.

**God this is all going to end horribly, how can I make it funny, how?**

Despise his fears the young Malfoy heir walked determinedly towards Malignitas' weird guy with the sword in his gut and waited for it to shape-shift. And in Draco's opinion that happened too fast, before he could even swallow the sudden lump in his throat he was looking at a picture of a dark endlessly deep and cold lake. The thing he feared the most was drowning. He had had an episode when he was 5 when he nearly drowned in the small lake behind the Malfoy manor.

It had been late midnight and he had been out alone looking for his pet bird, Hades. He had found the naughty raven up in a tree by the dark lake; he had reached up on his toes to try to grip it by the feet, but it had only jumped further out on the branch. The young Draco had puffed his chest in annoyance and had started to climb up the tree. He had come up to the branch where Hades sat when he fell. The minutes after had been the source of many nightmares. A house-elf had saved him. His unconscious body was dragged up from the water where he had laid, constricted in Devil's Snare, and ice-cold grimy water for 5 minutes. Afterwards he had been forever banned from that water by his mother, though why she thought he would ever go near any small and dark lake ever again was beyond him. It was his was his worst fear to feel like he couldn't breath and to be only surrounded by darkness and cold water again.

But his feeling of fear was only briefly, Malignitas' spell kicked in and the lump in his throat was soon replaced with the heavenly feeling of power and happiness. Nothing could get him now.

"Riddikulus." Draco sneered out and looked out with amusement as the cold water suddenly dried up and the only thing that was left in the lake was desperate fish and groaning Devil's Snare, both dying from the bright sunlight. He laughed quietly to himself and walked back to the line and his friend.

"Ron, come along, you're next!" Lupin shouted and waved the boy forward. He didn't get the chance to even looked pissed at their total lack of success in their plan as the Boggart suddenly changed into a massive spider. "Concentrate. Face your fear. Be brave!" Lupin urged as the lion gapped and grimaced in fear and horror. He whimpered but rummaged around in his robe for his wand. The monstrous spider was coming nearer and nearer with each moment, clapping it jaw together feeling up to some snack.

"Wand at the ready, Ron." Lupin said a bit hurriedly as the boy had yet to point the wand at the beast.

"Riddikulus!" he said with a shaky voice and forced a pair of roller skates on each of the spider's feet so it had problems standing and fell over. The class laughed loudly along with their professor who hadn't laughed at any of the two Slytherins 'Riddikulus' spells. They, he guessed, like him, didn't see what was so funny about the snakes' shape-shifting.

"Yes. You see? Very good, very good! Marvellous! Absolutely, very, very enjoyable! Malcolm! Next!" Ron walked snugly away and gave Malcolm a high five as he passed him.

"Step up, step up!" Lupin said to Malcolm as he slowly walked forwards. And so it went on, until everyone had had their turn. As the last student was finished their professor jumped in front of the shape-shifter and it turned into a picture of the moon.

Only his eye twitched slightly as he was faced with what he feared the most. He calmly spoke the spell and made the Boggart shift into a punctured balloon.

"Well then class, that was all for today. Good day and don't forget I want a 25 inches essay on the properties of the Riddikulus spell and its origin by next week."

* * *

**The forth year Gryffindor dorm, Gryffindor tower, Hogwarts**

* * *

Malcolm didn't know where their marvellous plan had gone wrong. It had been so clever and idiot-proof! They were just to get the slimy snakes to go first, something they managed, and see what they feared the most to use later on in their plotting for revenge. But did it work? Oh no, of course it couldn't, how could he be so naïve to think it would work: They were talking about Tudor and Malfoy here! The two of them were so deep down in dark magic, the sun wouldn't even shine on them in Sahara!

It had all gone well enough, Neville had gone first, but someone had to be sacrificed. And then Tudor had gone forwards…and what the fuck was that human-ish thing suppose to be? Was Tudor afraid of men in dark clothes? Dark men who stood completely still as a statue? And Malfoy…what was his fear? A dark-something liquid, fog…with snake like plants in it??

Merlin I knew those two weren't even slightly normal. Bloody Death Eaters can't even have fears mortal people understand! Dark men and dark liquid…what kind of fear is that? 

"Arrrg!"

He shuddered as he thought back at his worst fear. When he waited for his turn he didn't know what would meet him. He had an idea though, but wasn't sure about it, first he thought about Voldemort. He had seen the monster once, from a memory his father had shown him, and he didn't wish to see him again. He wasn't ugly or anything, it was just his eyes and voice, his persona…he really scared him. But it wasn't Voldemort that stood in front of him in the DADA classroom, there were actually two people there, but they weren't standing. He remembered the rising panic and tremendous fear in his chest as he looked down at his parents. They were lying on the floor, covered in cuts, burns, blood and other body fluids, begging him to help them, save them, do something. But he couldn't move, he was only brought out of his uneasy trance when Remus lay his hand on his shoulder. After that he had had little problem in forcing the Boggart into something funny, but it still gave him the creeps to think that Malfoy and Tudor had seen his dieing parents too. Who knew what kind of things those two demons could do with that kind of classified information! Thankfully non of his friends had been nagging him about his fear. He wouldn't feel comfortable talking about it if they asked him, not yet anyway, he just wanted to forget their pained and tortured moans.

* * *

**The Gryffindor common room, the seventh floor (base of Gryffindor Tower), Hogwarts**

* * *

The Gryffindor gang had a free period and used their time moping around in their common room. They were trying to find out what their enemies feared, something which was easier said than done.

"Well that went well…give me 50 years and I might find out at least what Malfoy's fear means."

Malcolm glanced at Seamus and had to agree with him on that one, they would never find out what the two freaks feared.

"I'll give you 80, no need to be too cocky." Malcolm said to the Irish boy with a sneer.

"Oh honestly boys, didn't you see a thing?" Hermione huffed as she took place in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace.

Malcolm cocked his head to the side. "See what Mione? That the two of them are as far from normal as you can get?" The boys around him grinned and gave a low laugh.

The 'female' part of the gang rolled her eyes and moaned: she was surrounded by blind idiots. "Let's not all of us become comedians. Okay the plan didn't go like we had hoped, but we still saw something."

"And what as that Mione, that Tudor spent most his time trying to figure out what he was seeing and then just blinked, waved his wand and start laughing even though nothing about the man in front of him changed? Or what about Malfoy, he smirks, waves his wand and laughs when he makes the dark liquid go away…Either the two of them are really sick fucks or they have an awfully bad sense of humour." Ron was leaning against the wall. Just within moments his bobble of happiness had burst and reality had slammed itself into his face: the snakes weren't normal, and they didn't fear bunnies.

"No Ronald. See that Malfoy's fear is something that has to do with a dark liquid or fog. Maybe it has something to do with something that's happened to him before, something he's seen or experienced. Did you see the fishes and the Devil's Snare? Maybe he's afraid of a place where you can find the plant and fishes. And Tudor…that evil bastard isn't making it easy for us. But I did notice something he probably hoped I didn't. The man he feared was wearing a silver ring with a green or blue stone - I couldn't see - and he had a sword through his stomach, so he was hurt and bleeding. When Tudor forced the Boggart to shape-shift into something funny the man's ring turned golden with a red stone and the jewel on the sword turned from red to green. So both the sword and ring changed, and that made the man somewhat funny in Tudor's eyes."

Malcolm stood up and sent Hermione an urging look. "That's all well and good Hermione, but what does it mean?"

The said girl curled herself deeper into the chair and didn't look at her companions. "I don't know, it's all really weird…Tudor might fear the man he saw, but without his ring or sword the man hasn't any power, so Tudor changed them. Maybe that was what he thought was so funny, he took his powers away…"

Malcolm huffed. "Yeah maybe, maybe he's really a vampire and afraid of silver. And Malfoy is afraid of dirty water. Like Seamus said: Give us 50 years and we might figure it out! Face it, our plan went south. We will just have to find a better, more Gryffindor way to find out what kind of dark magic they're using."

They male part of the Lions nodded away while Hermione glared at them for killing her more than good enough suggestion. They were blind idiots the lot of them. But she would get to the bottom of Tudor and Malfoy even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

**The potion corridor, the dungeons, Hogwarts**

* * *

"**(Bulgarian) **Well, that went well...We now know our classmates' worst fears, both Gryffindor and Slytherin. And hopefully they didn't figure out ours before we forced the Boggart to shape-shift. Shiri's fear was the most entertaining I must say, I never knew his parents were such moaners, maybe it runs in the family? But either way we gained a very useful card against him."

Malignitas and Draco were walking to their next class: Potions with the Hufflepuffs. Many of their House mates and Hufflepuff fourth years were walking along side with them so they chose to speak privately. They didn't want everybody to know what they were saying, and thus discover what they were doing. Have you ever heard of a prime student that planned and executed cunning schemes on fellow classmates? I think not!

"**(Latin) **Yes we did, it went better than I would have dared to hope too. That elfin spell of yours worked wonders. I don't know how long I stood there before the spell kicked in, but I don't think it was more than 3 seconds." Draco turned to Latin as they walked past Fredrich Bauser, sixth year Slytherin and son of a German Lady. The chances that he understood Bulgarian were too great to risk.

"**(Latin)** No I don't think you did either. Though I stood a bit longer than I would like because I first had to figure out what was in front of me, and the fear didn't come before I did and ergo the spell wouldn't work. But I doubt anyone really understood what my fear was." Malignitas also jumped over to another language when he saw Bauser. The snaky Slytherin sixth year was too interested in their business for it to be good.

"**(French)** Yeah…Who exactly was that man? Why do you fear him? I didn't really see what different form you forced him into to make him funny." Draco looked over at his friend, Malignitas' worst fear was still a mystery for him, and the only thing he saw that changed with the 'man' was his facial hair and the sword in his stomach.

The dark lord heir looked over at Draco as well and kept his stare firmly. **"(Bulgarian)** That's very private Draco. You don't see me asking you what yours meant, now do you?"

The blond tore his eyes away from Malignitas' burning green once and let them wander down the corridor.

"**(Norwegian)** No of course not, forget that I ever asked." He murmured to himself, but his friend heard him loud and clearly.

Malignitas smirked and adjusted the book bag he was carrying, quickly going over their homework in his head. **"(Bulgarian)** I'll forget it in my own time thank you. And Draco, since I'm sure you don't have anything else you would rather do in your next free period, why don't you use your intellect and memory to write down all of our fellow classmates' worst fears. I want a copy of them by tonight evening; with names, worst fear, forced shape-shifting changes, and how long it took them to use the spell correctly. I also want everybody else's reaction to the person's Boggart.

The Malfoy heir swallowed a sneer and a wicked comeback that wanted to wipe Malignitas' arrogant smirk off. But as he silently was challenged by the Slytherin high king's hard eyes he submitted to his wishes and agreed to his 'punishment'. Schooling with Malignitas Facies Tudor was exigent but also very gratifying at times.

"**(Norwegian)** Of course. I'll copy the text directly over to your notebook, shall I? What kind of ink do you use in it?"

The young dark wizard smirked pleased with Draco's submissiveness. "**(Norwegian**) Just write it in dark blue Draco, and thick black letters for the names. Could you also link each name with the information on the person I have written at the beginning of the book? Lovely. Now, Potions it is, is your knowledge on Grassberries and their juice satisfying enough for Snape?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Well there you have it…not my best, but….

Anyhow, next chapter is already though up; you will get to meet Voldemort. Malignitas and Voldemort will discuss the young heir's future and past. You and Malignitas will also get some answers as to why Malignitas as a human can use elfin magic, why Lupin can't 'smell' that he is a Potter, and why no one really think of him as familiar even though they have known his parents. Ergo lots of information in the next chapter, though it won't be too boring, because the lad first has to get out of the darned school and back without being noticed or missed. You will also get to see Malignitas being submissive for a change, to show you that everyone is submissive when they are faced with someone they think has earned their respect.

Till then…..adjø!


End file.
